To Kiss a Demon
by VivianVandam
Summary: Minx, being a sister of Salem summons Zalgo, in the Midnight Man game; just to get back at the ones terrorizing her. Things turn from bad to worse, she starts to find herself, no longer fighting the demon. Now, she finds herself, fighting one of her own kind. A human. As the bodies stack, what will become of her? ZalgoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: First day of Rain

Pink hair tied back in a small bun, bounced lightly. Her ears covered by the large D.J Style headphones, techno blasting her ear drums. Minx stared at her reflection through the mirror. Brown eyes, stared back at her, lips parting as she let out a fatigued breath. She moved her hands from the elliptical handles to her sides. She kept kicking her feet, harder, faster. The music kept pumping her blood, forcing her to go faster, working harder. She kept staring at herself. She wasn't the normal skinny 'Beverly Hills' girl that most would think.

She dyed her hair, countless times, she wore contacts, and refused to keep to the schools uniform. She hated Beverly Hills, and wanted to go back East. To Salam Massachusetts. To her real home, not this fake, silicone, bleach blonde, blue eyed and tanning central. It disgusted her.

She closed her eyes, grabbing her water bottle and took a good gulp of water. The ice made her throat burn, it felt too good. She kept chugging, sweat tickled the back of her neck, and from in between her breasts. The song switched from techno to a hard rock song. Smiling, she kept pushing herself harder. Her breathing came out in short, fast huffs.

She didn't stop, she didn't want too…it was Monday and she had three hours before school. She got up at five A.M to do her workout. Unlike everyone else in her school, she refused to be skinny, blonde and tan. It made her sick.

"_Seriously, what ass hole would like a girl who's literally a double zero and purges up everything she eats?"_ She smiled to herself, stretching her arms.

She was happy to be a size sixteen. Large hips, nice size thighs, and some fat around her gut. But, she had large calves and small breasts. She, overall just so happened to be happy with how she looked. Unfortunately, there was another big thing that she doesn't do…

"_Speak valley. Ick…"_ Mentally rolling her eyes, she kicked up the pace. Dancing, singing and having fun while working out, she loved it. She started to smile, laugh, that was till she opened her eyes and looked outside, and the clouds were gray, hiding away the bright sun.

She slowed her pace for a moment as she stared out the window. The ocean was acting up, roaring and crashing against the beach. It…was odd.

"_This is California, in the middle of summer…"_ She shrugged it off.

"_Probably a summer storm."_

The one moment she looked outside, she heard the door open.

"Minx, I thought I heard the elliptical going." She shuddered.

When she turned her head, she looked at her mother, dressed to impress. In her thousand dollar pink dress, her four hundred dollar Jimmy Choos, and estimating, about two hundred dollars' worth of accessories. Minx, completing her workout, grabbed the small towel and rubbed it across the back of her neck.

"Morning mom…" She gave her a quick look over with a light shake of her head. The older woman crossed her arms.

"Like, you know it's like going to rain." Minx cringed at the sudden shrill, valley sounding voice piercing her ear drums.

"_And it begins…"_ She sighed, bowing her head slowly. When she did make eye contact again, she felt the malice.

"Listen mom, if you're ever going to talk to me…talk to me normal." As she tried to bypass the bright, blonde haired, blue eyed woman she grasped Minx's arm.

She stood still, staring at her.

"Like, it looks like it's so totally going to rain. Like wear something cute, and warm." She watched her mother's collagen injected mouth move. Each day, her mother looked more, and more unattractive in her eyes, and more attractive in her step-father's eyes.

Minx, snatching her arm back from the woman, continued across the hall.

She wouldn't like to admit it to herself, but she did have it good. Her real father and mother had a divorce, it was simple, and calm…with him paying the divorce settlement of fifty thousand a month. When her mother got re-married, she-remarried to a CEO of some company, whose net worth was over ten billion.

Oh yes, Minx had it good, but she didn't like the fancy living of Beverly Hills.

She opened the door to her bedroom, faced with the many posters of rock, metal and techno bands, a deep purple bed spread, anime, manga, and other types of Japanese action figures, and of course posters lined the walls of her room.

Which…her mother insisted was painted pink.

Minx cringed inwardly. Thankfully, her father's tastes touched her, and not her mothers.

She preferred her father's much smaller mansion, which was only two hundred and fifty thousand square feet, with an outside pool. But, her mother had to have bigger, better and much more extravagant. A beautiful, marble and cobble stone mansion, five stories, elegant and over five hundred thousand square feet. Inside and outside pools. It had annoyed Minx, she had tried to tell people she didn't want to be friends with people who spoke…well…like everyone else.

Valley.

She took a quick shower, and dressed comfortably. Tight black leggings, a trip skirt that stopped at her thighs, combat boots that buckled up, and light black long sleeved hoodie. She brushed her hair with haste, put on a deep blue head band that pushed her bangs back, and exposed her brown eyes.

She forced a smile, grabbed her key-card that screamed 'look at me'.

"I'm as ready as I ever be…" With an exaggerated sigh, she put on her headphones, and headed to hell.

…

Minx walked up the stairs, switching from headphones to ear buds. She was chewing on this morning's breakfast, which of course was never cooked for her. Simple breakfast, of an Eggo and an apple, and right now she was holding the apple in her mouth while rummaging through her bag. The school was large, and all female.

Outside, the tall pillars resembled a lovely Victorian style home, beautiful, tall and elegant however…the entire building was a dull purple. Window's covered with pink drapes in every class room. Even the gate surrounding the privet school, was bright pink followed by a low blue. Tall palm trees covered the sidewalk up to the school, ferns and rose bushes grew around it.

Every color seemed to pop more than usual, thanks to the graying clouds. Minx tilted her head slightly, it was strange for it to get cloudy…then she felt it.

The first drops of rain from the sky, touching her face. Tilting her head up to the clouds, and she stood straight, wondering.

"_The meteorologist said it was going to be in the high eighties, no clouds in the sky…it was supposed to be a clear day."_ She shook her head.

"_The one job, you can get away with lying."_ She sighed.

Her eyes were closed, standing outside for a moment or two longer, the goose bumps started to rise on her body. And eyes were watching her, she felt them, staring at her.

When she snapped her head, she took hold of one of the pillars, and dared herself to look around it. No one was there, but two girls, conversing with each other.

"Have you heard?" The blonde on the right asked.

The blonde with black tips shook her head and leaned in a little more.

"Heard what?" She replied.

Minx, would normally not listen, possibly thinking that this would be two friends conversing about who was pregnant.

"The town in Arkensaw? Riverbend? A WHOLE town caught fire and almost burnt to the ground!" She exclaimed.

Minx stopped herself from turning away, she leaned against the pillar, and listened intensely.

"Yeah, turns out some psychopathic teenager was going around and splitting people open with a carving knife!" The blonde continued.

Click.

Fwosh.

She had lit a cigarette.

"So, have you also heard about the new girl? Minx?" She the blonde with black streaks asked. The normal blonde shook her head, after taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"No, what about her?" She asked.

"Well, Samantha, this is going to be interesting to tell you…our friend Alana? She's friends with her if you haven't noticed, she's starting to crack and become like us! I can't wait!" The girl named Samantha flinched lightly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Renee?" She asked, and to Minx the way she moved she had stepped on a stick.

"Samantha come on! She looks totally strange! All she does is sit around, play the piano and dance. Hell, sing even. While we, are working towards our modeling career, that chubby girl is wasting her time away with pathetic music." Renee returned.

Minx clenched her fingers into a tight fist.

"_Well…I guess there's only one thing left to do…if Alana wants to betray me and go with these skanks…"_ She was gritting her teeth. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, as she let out a soft huff.

"_I'm not chubby either…I'm athletic."_ She attempted to reassure herself. She leaned against it more, her brown eyes casted down to the ground, as she sighed gently.

"Well…either way, Renee…it's not fair. We don't know where that girl came from, for all we know she could've come from the mafia…" Samantha moved again, this time more uncomfortably.

Minx, had an idea. Grabbing her bag, she hefted it over her shoulder and started down the stairs to them.

"Hey…Samantha and….Renee right?" She asked. Both stood straight, pushing their breasts out.

"Yeah, and you're the new girl Minx right?" Samantha answered, seeming to be the leader of the small wolf pack. She flipped her long blonde hair, her bright green eyes were made up with light make up that didn't seem to distracting. It was how tan her skin was that distracted her from the beauty of her eyes.

Minx gave a light nod, as she flashed a smile it seemed that Samantha flinched at the sudden metal work in her mouth. She closed her lips, and cleared her throat.

"Well, I thought I would just introduce myself since I'm new. And I heard that you knew my best friend Alana. Is she in our homeroom?" Minx asked, tilting her head slightly. Attempting to be cute, but it seemed Samantha wanted none of it. She took a big, deep drag of the cancer stick, and puffed it out right in her face.

"Listen bitch, I don't want anything to deal with someone who came from the EAST COAST. After all, I heard you're from Salem. What would you do to me huh? Turn me into a frog?" She snapped, Renee hung her head, as if she didn't want to be there. Minx, couldn't resist a small smirk.

"Oh I was thinking more of a big, fat, wart infested toad. You know, something as ugly as your heart?" She replied, Samantha winced for a second before giving a bitch smile and spat right in her face.

"Don't fuck with the queen of this school, you Goth bitch. Fucking with me…is the last thing you want." She tilted her head back and let out a cackle. Her deep throaty laugh, made Minx's anger boil to the point of eruption.

"You, no good Beverly Hill's slut…" She clenched her fists, before cracking her neck.

"What're you gonna do fat ass?" She asked, looking back at Renee for back up.

She kept looking at the ground, puffing at her cigarette.

"Renee…back me up here!" She nudged, and Renee shook her head slowly.

"I think it's a bad idea Sammie…" She leaned back, Minx nodded slowly.

"That's a smart whore!" She laughed, a full laugh for the first time in a while, intending to give them a small bit of a fright. The last thing she had expected was Samantha's response.

"You got balls…that's not enough to get by with me…I'll see you soon…" She flashed a beautiful, white smile. She snapped her fingers.

"Come on Renee." She ordered.

Minx, watching the two girls dressed the same. In the bright white dresses, platform heels, both sparkling like a disco ball. Minx, closing her eyes, and sighed.

It was the first day at school, and she had already pissed off, Miss Bimbo of Beverly Hills privet school.

…

Minx sighed, her chin on the palm of her hand. The class was full of girls, not wanting to pay attention to the beautiful sound of the teacher playing the piano. By the time the class actually had got started, most of the girls were either on their phones texting, or attempting to leave the class.

"_If this is a privet school for the gifted, I must be smarter, or in the wrong school…"_ Her teeth were clenching tight again in her annoyance at everyone. This was her favorite class and she could barely make out the teachers words over the loud speaking. She wanted to tell everyone to shut up, and was about to till Alana took her wrist and forced her into place. Her eyes snapped to her 'best-friend.' Now, that she looked at her, she could see the differences in between them…Alana, a friend who followed her from the east coast to here…in this shit hole called Beverly Hills…was slowly turning. Turning to be one of them, she was cracking…and cracking hard.

"What?" She whispered, Alana seemed to flinch, yet held her place.

"I have an idea." She whispered back.

Minx, generally surprised that she would speak up, about having something in mind, she sat still. The chair, was constantly biting into her ass, and causing extreme discomfort. But still, she ignored the discomfort and looked at her 'best-friend.' Someone…someone she didn't know if she could trust or not.

"A lot of the girls agreed to stay after school…and I have a way we can get back at them for what they did to you earlier." She moved slightly, leaning in being sure no one else could hear her.

Minx, took a good look at her long time best-friend of three years…her hair once was a deep black, now she died it almost blonde, her eyes were always the same, a steel blue…and she wore a little bit more cheery make up. Cherry colored lip gloss, eye liner, and deep green eye shadow. Mascara, and blush on her chubby cheeks. She was a very thin girl, about hundred and twenty tops, soaking wet…she was a hundred and fifty when they moved here together…she was giving into the skinny bitches and started starving herself…she had too. What made Minx even more upset…was that Alana had given her almost all her other clothes.

Ever since her father had won the mega-millions she had changed…she didn't eat better, but less…and less each day that she can see her. And the worse of it all? She was forcing herself to listen to…Minx visually shuddered.

Justin Bieber…One Direction, none of what they had used to listen together. Techno, rock, grunge, and metal…now, she was starting to become a…sorority girl…and it made her sad…she actually thought she had a friend who understood her issues with girls like this.

Yet, Alana just nodded and ignored her actual problems about it. Her mother, vanity is her poison and she was taking it like cyanide tablets. She could see every bone, poking out of her skin…her face almost like a skeleton…it wouldn't surprise her if her own mother did coke. Yet, she shook the thought from her head.

"Sure, what's the idea?" Minx asked, Alana's eyes started to dance and her lips parted in a small smile.

There was one thing Minx, was definitely envious about her 'best-friend' was the fact she had her braces taken off last year, and now her smile looked amazing. She sighed inwardly.

"Have you ever heard of 'the midnight man' game?" She started to get excited, she could tell. Whenever her voice started to get high, it meant she was getting excited. Minx, raised a brow and shook her head. A small strain of her neon pink hair slipped, and started to tickle her nose.

"No I haven't. How do you play?" The smile on Alana's face gave her the creeps. But, she actually didn't mind it. Which…kind of shocked her own self…personally she would do anything to get back at _any_ valley bitch, meaning her best-friend…or, once best-friend.

"Well…first, it must be exactly twelve A.M when we begin, or else it won't work at all. Now, were going to need the following: Candles, paper and pencils, wooden front door, pin needle, salt, and no lights on. Now, everyone playing must write their name down on the piece of paper, using the needle you prick your finger and put a small drop of blood on the paper. Next, you put the paper in front of the door. You light the candle. Then, you knock on the door twenty two times. At the twenty second knock, it must be twelve A.M. open the door, blow out the candle. Close the door, and immediately re-light the candle…we must survive till three, thirty three A.M. Everyone who plays, must walk around the house with the candle lit. Now, if the candle blows out, it means the Midnight Man is near. However, if you don't do this, and you want to survive you must surround yourself in salt. And sit in there till three thirty three A.M…the best part…if you stand in one place, or don't relight your candle in time. He gets you, and kills you." Alana shrugged looking at Minx with joy.

Minx pulled away and started to give it a little thought.

"Well, my mom's out tonight…so I guess we can use my house…" Alana squealed and wrapped her arms around Minx's neck. The next thing she hated…they never hugged, and she smelt like cotton candy.

Instantly Minx pushed her away and shook her head.

"Don't touch me like that ever again Alana…" She sighed, rubbing her face.

"What's wrong?" Alana asked, her head tilting. Suddenly, Minx…felt extremely distant from her once best-friend…and she…just stared at her. Her eyes narrowing into almost small slits. The sudden anger flaring up deep within her stomach, as she concentrated hard enough-

BWAM

A students lighter, in the row behind them started to spark and exploded. The sudden heat blast made Alana yelp, and Minx just stared. Dumb founded…for a moment a single thought passed through her mind. _"Did I do that…?"_ And she came back with,

"_No way…I'm not like that…"_ But secretly deep within her stomach, her heart and mind, she wished.

The teacher, running from the board with a fire extinguisher and started to spray the foam over the bag.

"This is why you can't smoke on campus!" He screamed. She looked back at Alana who, only stared lightly at her.

That's when both knew, their friendship would forever change that night.

…

"Are you sure this is the place? I didn't think Minx had such a beautiful house." Samantha barked, crossing her arms, lighting up another cigarette. Alana looked at their home room class.

It consisted of seventeen yet, she only invited six. Renee, Samantha, Morgan, Alex, Kathy, and of course, Tonya. All of which carried over night bags, and possible drugs, smokes, and of course alcohol…even though she told them no need for any of that. That, Minx had everything taken care of. Yet, they insisted on bringing their own booze.

"And why did I let you convince me to come over to this Goth bitches house anyway Renee?" Samantha, the leader of the pack snapped at the person beside her. Who, still hung her head. Alana shook her own head in shame. She should really learn more respect, and they will tonight.

As they approached the beautiful Elizabethan house, standing five stories tall, two double French wood doors with a stain glass center. Having a wraparound porch, a stunning view of the ocean, standing on top of a cliff, almost far away from civilization. All the first and second floor lights were on. As they stood, talking amongst themselves, Alana had a dark, creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach…something that always happens when something wasn't right…or something bad was going to happen. She rubbed her hands together, and started chewing on the inside of her mouth. Her teeth chomping down on her cheek, it didn't hurt but every time she felt the pop of skin being chewed, she felt her nerves relax…just a little. The house was beautiful, the garden was the entire front porch. What was even better, was that in the basement they had an in-ground pool…and an outside one. What…what she couldn't figure out, was why the rain was still falling since this morning.

It wasn't like California to have a decent amount of rain…it was new, and she missed the sun. Naturally, she wouldn't have been intrigued…but since meeting Minx…everything was different. She, herself was changing, and she knew Minx didn't like it. The disrespectful looks she gave her every time she saw her…she just didn't want to be bullied like she was.

She was still her friend…

"_I think…"_ She thought.

"So, what the hell are we standing out here in the rain for? My extensions are going to be ruined!" Samantha cried.

"Yeah!" The rest followed…for the exception of tiny Renee who kept her mouth shut…as always.

Alana, couldn't figure out why they were twins, or even why they were the same…they definitely didn't look the same, considering the only thing Renee does that's close to her sister, was smoke…even then it wasn't much.

"_What does Minx have against poor Renee?"_ She thought. Samantha placed her hands to Alana's back and gave a light push.

"Come on bitch, I'm getting wet. And not the good kind." She sighed, huffed and puffed.

The sudden blast of techno startled everyone outside, making Samantha's face contort in annoyance.

"Really? Acid shit?" She spat on the ground rolling her fake green eyes.

Without hesitation she, herself stomped up to the front porch, her ten inch heels making loud stomping sounds. Alana, happy she only has to wear flat Mary- Jane's. The pounding of Samantha's knocking could burst any ear drum if they didn't cover their ears. She had rings larger then small pebbles…it was…now that she really took notice in all this, kind of gaudy…in a way, disgusting.

"_No wonder why Minx is starting to hate me…"_ She looked at the rest of the class, and realized what might happen tonight…

"_Am I really going to get away with murder? Or is everyone going to go batshit crazy tonight?"_ She thought, with a sigh, she pushed herself forward.

…

The pounding at her front door was annoying her, even over the loud blasting techno she could hear the relentless banging. Minx, covering one ear, had just finished setting everything up. The booze, weed (even though she never touched the stuff, everyone else had.) food, and of course the items for that night's game.

"_All I'm going to do, is scare the piss out of them…"_ She chuckled, before opening the door with a bright smile, and a smile that faded fast. It was Samantha, followed by her posse.

"Close that mouth, horse teeth, let us in. It's getting cold, and it's raining." Samantha crossed her, too skinny arms. Almost making Minx want to shove a cheeseburger in her mouth. But, with a sigh she moved to the side, praying that tonight would change the way they acted to her.

Little did she know, it will.

As things got moving along, no one touched the food (of course skinny bitches) but ravaged her booze. By the time she looked at her clock it was eleven thirty. She was getting nervous, but sighed, things were falling into place, but she smiled to herself. She could do this, she would do this…

"What…" The girl Tonya giggled and hiccupped.

"What is this game we're going to play?" She had natural dark brown eyes, and she seemed decently okay…but, she wasn't going to take any chances. She took a deep breath in and smiled.

"What I can tell you, is that the game will be fun." The smile was large, and she felt her own self become nervous.

…

Cracking her knuckles, she watched all the girls write their names down, and prick their thumb and place their blood onto the paper. All the girls opened the door, and slipped the paper outside. Once the door was closed, Minx, rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, twenty two times…and all at once, the clock chimed.

She opened the door, blew out the candle…Alana, flipped the breaker, and all the lights went out.

Everyone, re-lit their candles.

"Alright everyone, now we must keep our candles lit till three thirty three A.M…" The sudden silence of the room, sent chills through everyone's spine, and as she spoke, the room, grew cold.

…

He was being summoned, whoever it was, made him irritable. Someone was playing 'the midnight man' game…and he was just waking up from an extreme hangover. Groaning, he rolled over and dared to face himself in the mirror. And as perusal, when his eyes touched the glass, it shattered.

"I know I'm good looking but damn." He chuckled. He raked his hands through his shoulder length black hair red streaks running through to the tips. Neon blue eyes stared back at him through the glass shards. Paper thin pink lips, skin gray as ash, lean but pronounced muscles…and his best feature, his face. Very angular, and a short pointed nose. There was one small problem to his very, handsome, beautiful face…was his horns. The one thing he couldn't get rid of.

Knock,

Knock,

Knock…

They were knocking, they were calling. And whoever did it, was doing it right. And their blood, smelt…amazing to him. He tilted his head, tossing on a simple black tank top, and slipped on his black jeans. With a single movement, he reached out, looked at his hands, and watched his own talons growing.

This, was going to be a fun, long night. If they don't play the game right…it was going to be one hell of a fright for them.

…

Alana knew, the minute she stepped into the basement, the air became cold, and she started to shudder. He was there, the Midnight Man…and he was prowling around. Waiting for someone. She turned, and reached the stairs, her heart pounding, mouth becoming cotton. Alana, couldn't take a single step up…as the wind touched her face, before her eyes, everything turned negative and started moving to the right.

She reached to her back pocket for her lighter, the seconds were ticking away from her. Melting into nothingness.

He was behind her, frigid cold air caressed the back of her neck, as she shivered, her teeth chattered. When she flipped the lighter, and lit the candle again…all was left, was the small black mist behind her, dissipating into nothingness. Tears, were fogging her vision, leaning against the wall she leaned her head forward.

"That…that was close…" She panted. As she kept her head against the wall.

"Hehehe…you wish…little girl…" The voice, beautiful enough to make her swoon, forced her eyes up and in front of her. The last thing she was expecting, was the flash of white, and then red.

Her screams were cut short, when her vocal chords were severed.

"You should've counted ten seconds…" He growled, watching the girl's skinny body collapse on the tile floor. The blood, running over the crevices into the pool. Dripping like a beautiful water fall.

"One down…five to go."

Samantha, kept walking through the room's flickering the candle, giggling and laughing at Tonya, who had fallen once her candle blacked out. Yet, she wasn't drunk enough, to forget the rules. Without hesitating she flipped a lighter, and lit the candle back up.

"You know, this is a stupid game. If that stupid slut thought this would scare me? HAH!" She tossed her head back laughing. Already extremely drunk off of vodka, she leaned against the wall, and shivered at the sudden cold chill.

"God, someone just walked on my grave." She rubbed her arm with her free hand. Tonya looked around the room, before stepping around her.

"That means we need to get moving, we can't stay in one spot any longer than a minute or two before the Midnight Man comes and tries to get us." Tonya, tipsy as can be wobbled and fell onto her knees. Samantha shrugged, before stepping over Tonya, she stopped, and eyes were peering at her, through the darkness.

"Oh come on Renee, that's not funny!" She snapped, there was no reply.

Tonya stood, the candle light flickering off against Samantha's blood shot eyes, and she, felt her blood chill, behind Samantha, neon blue eyes, glimmered in the dim candle light. In that moment, she reached up and started to rub her eyes.

There was no way.

"Look, Minx, that's not cool." Tonya spoke up, the silence dragged on for more than a minute. Samantha looked at Tonya and tilted her head.

"Bitch what the fuck are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Turn around." Tonya snapped back, pointing behind her.

Samantha turned, opened her mouth and a single gurgle slipped out of her mouth. Taking a step back she grasped her throat, the candle fell from her hand, and the sudden sizzle of the light stunned Tonya. She watched Samantha's blood slipped in between her fingers, the mixture of concealer and other types of makeup congealed that had made a small clotting agent. Her blood, instead of spurting, decided to slide down her throat, like a horror routine.

"S…Sammie…?" She cried.

"H…H…elp…" Puffs of air escaped the hole within her throat.

The white dress became dyed with red.

"Oh fuck…" She gasped out, she turned doing a 180, pumping her arms she ran down the stairs.

"MINX!" She hollered, only her voice echoed back at her.

"MINX! RENEE!" She tried.

"Kathy…?" She ran into the dining room, only to be confronted by empty walls, and the soft glow of her candle. The hot wax, dripped down the stick, and onto her hand. She kept panting, her heart hammering against her rib cage. The sweat dripped down her neck, and flowing in between her breasts. Her hair, which was put up in a small bun, was slowly falling out. Brown eyes, darting around the room, her mind couldn't stay still for more than a second before…a cool breeze passed her ankles.

"Fuck you nigga!" She screamed, before trotting down the hall, and making a sudden left…

Her face, hit the door almost in perfect unison…the candle stick broke in half.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" She whispered, holding her hand to her bleeding nose.

She tried to remember the rules…rules…

"What…the hell…? Salt!" She exasperated, forcing herself back to her feet. The sudden shock of being sucker punched in the face by a door, knocked the wind out of her. Yet, she was back on her feet, in her five inch heels and attempted to run.

However, she didn't make it far. Just barely making it to the entrance way...

Sharp claws wrapped around her ankle, talons dug deep into her dark skin.

"Mm…dark meat…" The voice chuckled.

Tonya, retaliated by taking her foot and giving a solid kick. She felt it hit, apparently, it did nothing.

"HELP ME!" She howled.

A deep, burning sensation shot up her leg, startling her.

"What the fuck?!" She yelped; the teeth sunk deeper, and deeper piercing the bone. Her screams turned into soft cries of defeat.

"What? The hood rat had enough?" He chuckled, pulling himself on top of her, his hands were so gentle, and it was almost rough.

Tonya turned her head to the side, her blood fell on her own face making her flinch.

"What? Don't like the feeling of your own blood?" He asked, leaning down licking up her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered, she closed her eyes and let out a terror filled scream.

"Stop please!" She whimpered. He leaned in closer, the fetid cold breath played against her neck. His laugh, was harsh unmistakable.

"Oh, you want this torture to end? Ask me to kill you, since you like it consensual…I hate sluts like you and that blonde bitch…" He growled rubbing her neck with the palm of his hand. Tonya closed her eyes, trying to fight back.

"Oh…I see…" He sighed, head shaking.

"I was trying to make it easy on you…so you wouldn't feel too much…" He cracked another grin.

"Guess…I can have some fun!" A free hand sunk deep into her flat, stomach. His hand cupped over her mouth, keeping her head still, he forced her eyes to look at him.

He was a beautiful creature, with neon blue eyes, a set jaw, with two horns upon his head. His smile, a shark's grin, and when he spoke, the pain refused to dull.

"You should really take more care of yourself…if you don't…" His hand rummaged around for a minute longer, Tonya's brown globes started to roll back.

"Obviously you're not the one that summoned me here…" He chuckled.

Tonya, gave a half-assed effort to look at the man, thing…within his hand, throbbed and moved freely was her unborn child. He, was laughing, mocking her. The anger boiled, her irritation rose, as she sat up, everything fell. Hitting her lap, it was hot, long…and it didn't feel right.

"You would've stayed alive longer, and suffered more if you would've just laid still." He shook his head, making a displeased noise.

"Now, you can bleed out here for all I care." Tossing the fetus back to Tonya he sighed.

"You've bored me. Now, I'm going to find the rest of your little troop." He shrugged.

In a single wave, Tonya's blood disappeared off his nails, and hands. His face, became clean, and handsome once again. He took a look into the mirror that laid upon the wall, and smirked. The girls' eyes were wide with fright, she was bleeding out, and he knew she would be dead within ten minutes. Not nearly as slow as he would like.

These girls, to him were absolutely stupid. Stoned, and drunk. Their stomachs partially empty of any type of food, except for one…the smallest, one. Alex, she was leaning over the toilet purging whatever she had in her stomach out into the water. It disgusted him, she even ignored one of the key signs that he was there. She was, absolutely…just…ignorant. And it was pissing him off to the point, he KNEW she didn't call for him. She wasn't the one, and it was annoying him.

He only took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, with the dim light. It was going on one thirty, he was running out of play time. He had to start getting serious, and if his summoner was as stupid as the rest, she would be sticking around ONE place…_"Can't believe I got summoned to this shit hole…"_ He growled. This one, was simple, he walked up behind her, taking the back of her head, slamming it hard against the toilet rim.

"What the fuck!" She yelped, swinging her hands.

Blood from the busted eyebrow dripped down into her eye. Manicured nails scratched against his hand, he chuckled, slamming her face back into the toilet water. She tried to kick, and flail and kept failing. He forced her face deeper into the toilet bowl. She wanted to purge what she had eaten, he'll make her drown in it. By the time she started to stop thrashing, he gently started to rub her curly hair.

"That's it…shh…calm down. Breathe in your own ignorance. Stop fighting your own death." He chuckled, pulling his hand away slowly. When he reached over to the candle, the last thing he saw, was her bobbing head.

Morgan, leaning heavily against a random chair, she couldn't remember what floor she was on. Third, fourth, or the second…her head was swimming from all the Jack and Coke…and the actual coke she snorted in the bathroom. She leaned over, panting. Her arms were engulfed in sweat, her knees trembled. She had way too much, she had to be seeing shit. In every room, she could see a black humanoid shape, and she could've sworn it was the hallucinations from the mixture of drugs and alcohol…

"_Calm down girl…calm down…"_ She panted, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

Something wasn't right, the game wasn't supposed to be real, it was a fake. Minx, must've hired some punks to do those tricks. Morgan, felt her stomach turn. It sucked being a movie producer's daughter, she had to do this, be this, and wear this.

She didn't want this, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, curled against her huge bed, and reading a good Sherlock book. But, now she's sitting here running around this god damn house that was too big even for her to navigate.

"Hello….?" She cried out, sitting up straight. She was the only one able minded enough to wear jeans, a tight shirt, and tennis shoes.

"_No one's going to save you."_ It was one of the shadows, whispering to her.

"Fuck off!" She yelped, holding the candle close to her body.

"_You want to be free? You've gotta jump."_ He whispered back.

He knew what he was doing, he wanted to have fun, and a lot more fun than he did with that Alex. And this girl, Morgan didn't summon him, so…it was time to fuck with her coke infested brain.

"What are you? What do you want from me?" She whimpered, the shadow laughed, moving freely throughout the room. Morgan froze, the small light flickered, her heart jumping in fear. Her overly large teeth poking through her big fish lips. She sucked in deep breaths of air, hair clinging to her scalp from fear. She kept shaking her head, trying to calm herself.

"You're not real…" She whimpered.

"_Oh contraire…I'm more than just a shadow, I can manipulate things…even you…if I wanted too."_ He laughed, the laughter within his voice, made chills shoot up her spine.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god…" She cried.

"_There is no holy god…only me."_ He laughed again. Her fear, spiraling almost too absolute terror made her grasp her chest.

Pounding, and pounding she could feel it against the palm of her hand, causing her to gasp for air. Shooting pain, went through her chest, and down her arm. Her brain was buzzing her body, bursting with sweat. She couldn't move.

"_What's wrong dear? Am I breaking your heart?"_ He chuckled.

She leaned over, knees smacking against the bedroom floor. The wide window was compelling, and her chest ached more with each passing moment. She coughed, and as she coughed, a spittle of blood dripped across her chin. Her heart, felt like it was about to implode.

"Stop it, you fucking thing!" She cried out, and the shadow laughed, moving carelessly across the window, casting out any light pushing through the curtains.

With a wave of his hand, the window slammed open, wind rushed in, tugging and ripping at Morgan's curly hair. The small rain droplets touched her cheeks, making her gasp. The rain sizzled at the touch of her skin. She was trembling, crawling to the window. He, the shadow stood in front of her blocking her escape. She coughed, a gelatinous thing, splattered onto the carpeted floor.

"What…?" She gasped out, it moved, throbbed and pulsed.

When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing slipped from her lips.

"_Cat got your tongue?"_ He laughed, standing to the side. The sweet escape was there, she grabbed the ledge pulling her body up.

The drop wasn't far, but she would land right on the cement around the pool. And when that thought came into her small, pea brain she stopped herself.

"_You would rather not fall to your death?"_ He tilted his head in wonder, this creature was a…real thrill to watch. She was in absolute agony, and she was still fighting him! It was hilarious! It truly was! He smiled, placing his foot against her side.

"_I'll do it for you then…"_ He pushed, her body collapsed, falling. He watched her paw at the air.

_Thump_

Her body slammed against the concreate, a puddle of blood surrounded her head, eyes staring right up at him. She was staring at the cold face of death, and he smiled at her.

Next, was that bitch, Kathy.

Minx pawed throughout the house, everyone seemed to go quiet. Either by passing out from being too drunk, or high…she hoped that they got caught by the midnight man.

"_After everything they've done…"_ She thought sourly.

A cool breeze passed by her legs, and she shuddered. Within the dim candle light, she opened her mother's bedroom door. A smell, of blood slapped her face. Coughing she cupped her mouth with her hand, wincing. It was strong, too strong. She stepped into the threshold, the window was open, bright blue curtains whipped in the sudden gust of wind. She held down onto her headband, her bangs tickling her nose. She winced, cool rain drops landed on her skin, stinging.

"Why the hell is the window open?" Not caring, she closed it quickly. Counting the seconds that ticked by. She didn't want to stay in one room too long, or else the midnight man will find her. Her stomach heaved, something wasn't right.

"Hello?" Calling, she turned.

No one was behind her, no one was in the room. The sudden distress disappeared, and she felt normal…almost. Something was still off, something was still not feeling right…she didn't know what…and what she didn't do, was look down at the corpse of Morgan, who laid flat out like a pancake.

She walked out of her mother's room, and closed the door. These girls, really need to pay more attention where they're going.

"_Are you the one who summoned me?"_ It was a whisper, touching her head. Cobwebs flowed over her face, and she smacked it away.

"I thought I said no guys allowed over!" She snapped.

When no one replied, she shoved down the hallway.

"Samantha that's not funny!" She followed the stairs. And turned, going to the left.

"Samantha?" She called out again, when the silence dragged on, she felt a deep knot in her stomach. The candle only lit a few feet in front of her, and she almost stepped on Samantha's head before she realized she was face down on the floor. She huffed.

"God damn it Samantha, wake up!" She snapped.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She continued. Minx placed the candle down on the hardwood, she leaned down to grab her shoulders. She turned her on her back, expecting her to be fallen face first in her own vomit.

What she didn't see coming, was the deep gash across Samantha's throat, and the sudden thump of her head falling onto the floor. Her limbs went numb, her mouth grew dry, and she dropped the body on the ground. Her hands came away sticky, slick with blood. She fell back, unable to speak, or say anything. Her lip trembled, staring at the corpse. She wanted her dead, but not in such the violet way…her HEAD was LYING in front of her, almost in her lap. Her hands trembled, tears were up in her throat.

"_I thought you weren't afraid of anything…witch."_ The last word was spat out.

"What did you do with them?!" Minx screamed back into the darkness. The light flicker made her shudder. She didn't know where he was, or who he was…all she knew was that he was killing everyone she knew.

"_Oh? You think I'm a mere man…ha-ha….hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ He was laughing AT her.

"Get out of my house!" She screamed.

"_YOU SUMMONED ME!" _He screamed back, the power of his voice made the candle flicker and die.

"S…Shit!" She cowered, grabbing the matches from her pocket. As soon as she struck one, a face was in front of hers.

A beautiful, elongated but…handsome face. Two horns sticking from his forehead. Her lips, trembled when his beautiful neon blue eyes stared at her. He was the darkness, he was sinking deeper into it, morphing with it. Her own eyes stared at him.

"_You're not like them…not at all. What about you…is so different?"_ He asked. Narrowing her eyes at him, she grabbed the candle stick, using the handle as a weapon she smacked it across his head.

A horn cracked.

He glared at her, eyes flashing red with a challenge.

"_You little Minx!"_ He growled.

She stood, and ran.

Renee was lost, confused…she didn't know which was which. She had to pee, and for some reason she was all the way on the south side of the mansion. Her knees were trembling, and she felt like her bladder was about to explode.

She almost dropped her candle when Minx's scream touched her ears.

Drip

Drip

Drip

She felt warm as her urine trickled down her thighs. Her eyes closed, wishing away the darkness, the embarrassment. If Samantha would've seen this, she wouldn't have been able to live this down, at all. Her shoes were wet, her stockings were filling up as well. Tears brimmed her eyes, and gently fell down her cheeks. This was too much.

Too, too much...she sobbed.

"Why am I in a place like this?" She cried out. Cupping her face in her hands, she lowered her head. She wanted to go home, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to write, sing, and be at home with her sick mother. But now, she was forced by her twin sister to go to this damn party. She never wanted to hurt Minx, she never wanted to be mean. She wanted to just go to school, be by herself and go on about her day.

But Samantha forced her to come here…forced her to fuck with Minx…and now, look at what's happening.

She lifted her eyes from her hand, confused, dazed and unsure. Something wasn't right, and she needed to find Minx, Alana and Samantha before she's too late. There had to be some way to finding them before he got to them…

When she stood straight, and started moving to the stair way to the basement. She thought she heard Alana say she was going to be down there, there was no way…no way she could still be there…maybe…

"_Maybe she is…"_ She had hope, hope deep within her heart that her friend Alana was still alive…after all, she was the one who had stopped her from doing really…stupid stuff. When her foot touched the bottom stair, her toes kicked something. Something solid rolled across the floor. When she held the candle out, the flickering light only gave her inches to see. And from what she could tell, one of the girls were down here. Which one she didn't know…she couldn't see anyone.

"Hey, anyone down here?" She asked, almost already forgetting about her accident.

Her shoulders jumped when the pool cleaner turned on. When her heart settled and she couldn't help but laugh at herself. There was no one there, no one at all. Yet a settle panic started to set in her head, something, in the back of her mind, kept her on her toes.

"_All alone are you?"_ It was a whisper, so soft, so sweet to her ears she had thought she imagined it. But, how could she imagine something that well?

"_Turn around."_ It ordered. And she did the voice's bidding.

On the ground, not even a foot away from her feet, Alana laid out, on the ground her head bobbing in the pool, and the rest of her body hanging out on the ground. She didn't have to feel the vomit in her throat, it came right out. Covering her shirt, and skirt. It was the worse smelling thing she had ever encountered.

Ding

Ding

The clock struck twice, meaning he had an hour and a half left to play with his food…he never did like to rush, but this time is different. He knew who had summoned him, and now…he would use this to his advantage.

"_Should I kill you now, or wait till my summoner comes around?"_ He asked her, Renee, being too shocked to notice he was still speaking to her, and only stared at the body of her dead friend. Lying out on the ground, her legs spread wide open, her bowels were already released as she died. This man, was real, and he was roaming the house looking for them…he was going to gut them like a fish…

"_You're right about roaming around to find you. But gutting you like a fish? Ehh…a little unorthodox and not worth the time or the efforts…"_ He raked a hand through his hair. He could easily speak to these girls without mental communication, but…the hassle factor.

"_Now that I know who I'm looking for…I really, really don't need to kill the rest off. Just the summoner."_ He thought about it, the girl wasn't that bad of a looker, he just might keep her for a little while longer…maybe to relieve some stress? He felt his lips part.

"_I'm over four thousand years old, I can get any bitch that I want. By force, or not….I'll end up having them…"_ he looked over his shoulder, Renee was walking backwards to the staircase. Her foot almost slipping on the candle holder. He almost wanted to laugh, she looked just like that Samantha whore. The first one to die…she only lasted thirty minutes within the game before he slaughtered her where she stood. And now, look at them…Renee, and Minx were the last two to live…which was a surprise to him. He thought he would've found Renee first, or the summoner at least.

He was wrong.

The summoner was rather intellectual…

"_What am I thinking?"_ He scoffed at himself, he was really losing his touch…and the fact the time was draining, wasn't helping him any.

He waited for another minute or two before following Renee, knowing, that he would run into the summoner if he had followed her. He ran into her once before, but she disappeared on him before he had a chance to take hold of her.

Before long, he was right, she was running through the halls screaming, crying for Minx. And he would find her…any moment.

…

Minx heard Renee, crying begging to find her. She was in the dining room, looking at Tonya and her unborn child with a deep frown set on her face. She couldn't believe what happened…she couldn't…comprehend what was going on, there was so much…too much and she just couldn't get it…she did this? Just by summoning him? She wasn't that powerful…was she?

"Down here Renee! I found Tonya…she's dead." Minx said, her eyes still staying on the fetus. She didn't even know Tonya was pregnant…and it was sad that, that child wouldn't have a future. She shrugged.

"Oh well." She sighed.

When Renee stopped and stood beside Minx, she stopped and projectile vomited over herself again. Minx flinched and crinkled her nose.

"You bitch…why did you bring us in this?" She snapped, spitting on Tonya's body. Minx, turned to her side, giving her a single glare.

"Why are you such a cunt to me? Why are all you Beverly Hill sluts bitching at me for no reason?" She turned to her, gripping the candle.

"Of all the people to be alive…I have to be stuck with you…" She growled. The anger within her stomach boiling up.

"I'm sorry!" Renee turned, the candle in her hand, moving with her.

"I'm sorry you just don't fit in here! I'm sorry you're just a FREAK!" She screamed.

Minx stood still, the candle flickering in her hand. Minx, staring, the deep malice within her eyes, made her growl again.

"A freak…?" She hissed, the candle flickered. Her eyes glowing a deep amber.

"You're next…"

…

He found her, and she was the summoner. Her power started in surges, pushing, pulsating and the moment he stood behind them arguing. The flame of the candle flickered, and threatened to jump. He knew her element, it was fire.

And it was dancing for her, in her soul…and he wanted a piece of it.

She wanted to murder her…he could see it, he could see her soul burning brighter than the candle.

He couldn't kill her…

He couldn't…

He just couldn't harm the poor girl…

"_What does that mean for me…?"_ He thought, watching them. He had to clean up this mess, he had to fix, and finish what they had done. The beautiful massacre they started…and he will finish it, just for her.

"_What am I thinking? What am I doing?"_ He kept asking himself over, and over, but no answer came to him. No answers surfaced…he didn't understand. Yet…he reached out, touching Renee's throat, his talons dug deep within her skin.

And he looked over her shoulder, saw those amber eyes staring back at him; having a silent conversation, he dug his nails deep within her skin in a soft, silent rip…and her flesh parted, and her blood spurted.

Landing, on Minx's beautiful skin, staining her shirt and pants. She only flinched, when the clock struck three. She looked at the man standing behind, the gasping woman. And she too, opened her mouth to speak. Only, blood entered her mouth, and she tasted it crimson copper and she took a step back. He dropped her body, tossing it to the side.

She could see him, in all his might, walking to her. He reached out touching her cheek.

"Play times over, witch…" He growled, blowing out the candle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two months later

Flashes of that night repeated in her head; whenever she closed her eyes to sleep, the bodies were there. Every time she tried to eat, she thought about Tonya's bowels over her floor…she couldn't sleep, she couldn't go back to school…every time she mentioned Alana, and someone would look at her, as if she had lost her mind.

When she pulled out her phone to show them a picture of her friends…and none of them would recognize her…it was driving her slowly insane. She couldn't believe what was going on…even on her phone to her…their faces were blank. She couldn't recognize them...it was…sad.

"What's wrong with me…?" She wondered sitting up on her bed. She looked at the dark room she was in. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was flashing constantly to the man…the man who killed everyone…but her.

"_Did I just get lucky?"_ She thought, her head was starting to ache again. When she tried to think about him, her head started to hurt.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Minxy?" Her mother called, as she cracked open the door.

Light flooded into her room, pouring across the dark floor and touched her skin. She looked at her mother, this time dressed in a nice purple sun dress. She only looked at her mother, before pulling her knees to her chest. Life wasn't fair…she shouldn't have played that stupid game…now look at her. Sitting here in the dark, trying to get her mind wrapped around what happened…two months ago.

It seemed just yesterday, she and Alana were actual best friends, laughing, playing video games and smoking weed. But now, she's mourning in the dark over people she didn't even like.

"_What the fuck am I doing? I'm supposed to be happy they're gone…"_ She scowled.

"Minx, you have to get ready. Your appointment is in an hour." Her mother closed the door, and the sweet, sweet darkness enclosed around her.

Was this really what she succumbed too? Was the darkness? Her spine started to tingle, she shuddered. It was a simple touch, a simple…caress down her back. A hand, touching her shoulder.

"_Where are you? I can't find you…"_ Masculinity…it was a man, talking to her.

"_Why did you dull your power? So I couldn't find you?"_ He continued.

She shuddered, clasping her hands over her ears. Ignoring the voice to the best of her abilities. Fingers wrapping around her shoulder, so tight it was starting to hurt.

She stood.

"FUCK YOU! AND YOU'RE MOTHER FUCKING DEMON SCUM!" She screamed, flipping on her light.

She refused to admit, whoever that man was, scared the shit out of her…and her heart was beating so fast, she could see black spots in her eyes.

When it took her a moment to realize, she turned on the light. She went to the light for salvation. The doll that was behind her, was sitting up straight, and its hand was out.

"Oh….my god…I was talking to a fucking doll?!" She face palmed herself, and did it hard. Shaking her head slowly. Unable to hold back, the sudden hysterical laughing fit. She couldn't believe what she just did.

"Oh my god, I'm going fucking bat shit nuts." She pulled her palm away from her face. The doll was staring at her, eyes moving where she went. Balling her hands into fists, she stormed over, grasped the doll by the head, and slung it against an Escape the Fate poster.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted.

…

He was watching her carefully through her mirror. He was…intrigued by the way she was reacting to the 'Midnight Man' game two months ago. He scarred her, but she was a strong cookie. That was a fact…a very, delish looking cookie. One he wouldn't mind sinking his teeth in.

A girl moaned, rubbing her face against his leg.

"Are you still looking at that human?" She purred, he ignored her squeaky voice, running a finger over the mirror to pan across the room.

Attempting to communicate through the doll…was a bad idea. Now, he has to communicate through some other means.

"_Go to her?"_ But that was against rules, HIS rules. What was he bucking down too? Really? Going to a human? His friend Slender would laugh, and of course Tobi would get royally pissed off at his decision. Considering he almost killed the entire first generation pasta's for his mistake.

Zalgo sighed, wrapping his arms behind his head, neon blue eyes stared at the female in wonder. She was so different, and he hesitated to kill her. His, brain told him not too…and then she struck him with the candle stick.

"Damn witch…" He cursed touching his beautiful right horn. Still cracked, and refused to heal over from her. Maybe that's the reason why he wanted to see her. To get revenge on his horn…but that would be…a little too stupid? He didn't know why. She was so different than those valley girls, easy on the eyes, even if she was a little on the big side. Her style was hot, and her attitude was…pretty cool.

He loved her attitude that's for sure. He's been watching her now for the last two months. Her mother decided to bring her to psychotherapy for his actions. He didn't mind at all, the sessions were…quite hilarious. Her doctor, thinks she's absolutely bat shit. However, only he, and she knew their dark secret, that everything that happened, was truth.

Fact.

And the fact that this woman, rubbing against him was stirring nothing inside him. Bored him. The swift movement of his hand, cracking her neck was so quick, she didn't even loose the annoyance off her face. Like he cared.

He killed for fun…

He killed for thrill…

This young girl, stopped from for a moment, and she was the first to ever survive an encounter with him. Thanks to her, Beverly Hills California, hasn't seen a day of sunshine in the last two months. She was a very powerful witch indeed…but, couldn't the reason of the delay of sunshine be because of him? How he's felt the last few months as well?  
Nothing pleased him, nothing took the edge off the darkness, and nothing satisfied him. Ten girls, one night…did nothing.

But looking at her face, seemed…to somehow…take the edge off of everything.

"_I'm just as crazy as she."_ He sighed, leaning forward, raking a hand through his shoulder length hair. He picked up a bottle of cognac and took a long swig. He was going to appear to her, and she was going to like it.

…

Minx tossed her hair back in a bandana…the one still stained with blood…her stomach lurched and she tossed it to the side. She wasn't going to have flashes of that night again. There are several rooms in the house she couldn't go to. Black and white images flashing before her eyes…replaying like a movie…

She shuddered, wrapping herself up in a long, three sizes too big hoodie around her, and wore her favorite skirt, that her former best friend Alana had given to her. She decided to wear no makeup, a first for her, and barely had enough energy to brush her hair.

Insomnia was a bitch, thanks to flooding images and ghosts coming to haunt her.

At least she thought it was ghosts of the people she killed. Technically.

She sighed, and opened her bedroom door, with slow…hesitating steps she went to the front of the mansion careful to bypass the rooms she found her dead class mates in. Already, feeling sick to her stomach, more than before. Her hands were shaking when she reached the front door.

Her mother was typing away at the computer, the rain falling, and wind pushing the door against her hand.

"Go now! You're going to be late!" The screech made her jump. Minx's brown eyes looked back at her mother, scowling. Minx nodded, normally defiant…just didn't feel like fighting her mother, and pulled the door open.

Today, it wasn't a mist, it wasn't a soft rain fall…it was a torrential downpour. Minx tilting her head back groaning. Picked up the umbrella that was beside the door and headed out.

…

She wasn't cold, but she kept looking at her feet, shoes splashing on some puddles of the side walk. She wanted to stop her mind running a million miles a minute, but she couldn't. There wasn't much she could do, but keep her head down, and watch her feet.

Her hair, started to stand on end. She stopped, freezing where she stood. Streets were barred, without cars, without people. Houses lined the streets, roads, skies, houses, even the fences were gray…bleak. Normally the sound of rain would relax her, but…her nerves were already shot. She felt eyes peering at her, through the thick rain.

And she was right, about fifteen feet in front of her, a man was leaning against a street lamp. Head hung low, covered with a hoodie. He wasn't trembling, he didn't seem cold…but he was standing there. Looking down at the ground. Hands in his hoodie pocket, doing nothing.

She didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything. He could just be waiting for the bus, but her paranoia was rising. She took a deep breath in, and walked forward. Standing tall, showing courage, but inside, she felt like crying. She was getting by juju from this man. However, when she stopped in front of him, she held out the umbrella.

"_I'm not that far from the psycho peoples place…I can make it without an umbrella…"_ She thought.

The man didn't move, didn't stir. He kept looking at the ground.

"Uh…here, you look like you need one." She attempted to speak. Her voice came out a higher pitch then what she wanted.

He moved, the simple gesture she did, made his hand reach out and take the umbrella. She wanted to look at his face.

She wanted to see who his man was.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her guts were screaming, giving her red flags constantly. However, she still stood in place wanting to show she could do this.

His face lifted, revealing a strong, chin an aristocrat's nose, thin lips…and…

She took a step back, her mouth opened as her hands started to rise in defense.

Those eyes…

Those soul piercing eyes…

Neon, piercing through the veil of gray, the only color she had seen in so long. Her mouth went dry, she was stepping back into the street. And he reacted, grasping her hoodie front and pulled her into the safety of his arms.

A car had just missed her by mere millimeters.

She could smell him, hot, musky…clean. And his breath was hot against the back of her neck. Her body reacted first, before her mind could catch up. She took only a second to realize, she was in the arms of a murderer, and shoved him hard.

They took a second to look at each other, which second was enough to propel her forward. And run.

She was running away from him. She missed the smile on his lips, sharp teeth glimmering within the only light on the street.

…

She slammed the door open, soaked to the bone, and breathing hard. The receptionist looked at her flabbergasted.

"Minx! It's pouring out there! You should've called me and I would've picked you up!" She stood.

The dress she wore flowed to her knees, and it was rather beautiful on her curvy frame. Minx however, didn't care. Her eyes were wide staring at her, mouth agape, hair dripping down her face. She stood in the door way, panting. The receptionist, looked her over.

"What happened?" She asked, Minx refused to speak just shook her head.

"Nothing Monica…almost got hit by a car." She replied.

The woman named Monica, knew better and didn't believe her. She didn't say anything, but gave her a towel.

"Here dry yourself off. Doctor Mason is running a little late today. So sit tight and I'll grab you a cup of hot coco okay?" She was sweet, and kind…and Minx couldn't refuse her favorite hot drink. She…smiled and nodded. Braces glimmering in the soft light. The receptionist walked into the back room, and came back a minute later, the cup was steaming and it said "I hate Monday's." with a middle finger. Minx gave her a light look and she shrugged.

"It was my cup in collage." She replied, sitting down. Minx, holding the cup in her hands couldn't help but picture herself in the receptionist's shoes.

"Do you really think I'm crazy?" She asked her. Monica gave her a side glance and shook her head.

"No dear. I don't. I've heard of the midnight man…and I've read your background. You're from Salem Massachusetts…aren't you?" Monica asked, she could only lift her head a little before giving a slow nod.

"Yeah originally from the East side…a lot of people always teased me in the school I went too…and-"Monica interrupted.

"And you called onto the midnight man to help you." She crossed her arm, the silence was dragged out. The sound of rain falling on the glass door made the intense silence grow longer.

"You're the only survivor aren't you?" She asked.

Minx stared into the coco, unsure if she really wanted it now or not. She took a small sip, and felt the warmth comfort her. Her silence gave Monica her answer.

"What people don't understand, every time you play the Midnight Man game, a different demon is summoned each time. If done correctly. You, being from Salem have a chance to-"She turned to the phone, it was blinking. She picked it up.

"Yes sir?" She waited.

"Yes sir, Minx is here." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll send her back." She paused, looking at her for a moment hanging up. Minx stood, looking into the cup.

"Thank you Ms. Monica. With everything…the talk, and the coco." She offered her a smiled. Monica raised her hand.

"Take it with you. You know Mr. Mason doesn't care." Minx gave her another winning smile before walking back. When she entered the office, a very familiar smell touched her nose. She cocked her head to the side, it was strange to smell it and not know who it belonged too. Mr. Mason's chair was facing away from her, to the large open window. The lake taking up most of the back yard, surrounded by trees. Making her feel like she's going to fall into it sometimes. Not that it ever mattered. She seated herself on the couch like she always does. Taking a long sip of the coco feeling the relaxing euphoria.

"Sorry if I'm late Mr. Mason, I ran into something I didn't want to ever run into again." The eerie silence between her and her doctor, started making her feel uncomfortable. Almost…a little too uncomfortable. Her gut telling her something was wrong…very, very wrong.

She was about to put the cup down, when the chair turned around. Her jaw dropped, heart stopped. He stared at her with neon eyes. The same strong jaw line, the same pointed nose, the same thin lips….he wasn't wearing a hoodie this time. He was wearing a very nice, tuxedo, white shirt and crimson tie. In her reaction to seeing him, she chucked the cup right at him.

He rose a brow, as the cup smashed to the side of his face on the wall. Coco stained the beautiful sea foam green paint and trickled down to the plush blue carpet. Zalgo's lips curved up in a smile.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" He asked. Her mouth hung open again, her eyes wide and sparkling with mischief.

"A friend?! A friend?!" She repeated, grasping her head and pulling at her wet hair.

"YOU'RE A DEMON!" She screamed, and he tilted his head back, a soft gentle laugh carried over her skin, and touched her. She stopped for a moment, before shuddering.

His thick locks, of red and black touched his shoulders as he stood, his right horn obviously cracked, almost completely through. Her mouth hung open still, and he tilted his head again.

"You know if you keep your mouth open something might fly in it." When he said something she clomped her mouth shut.

"Don't you fucking think about it…I saw what you did to Alana and them…you're not coming near me." She snapped. He cracked another smile.

"Why would I do that? You showed me an act of kindness. And besides…you summoned me." He said, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms. He was in her eyes, very muscular, yet lean. Pushing no more than one eighty…less than her.

Gritting her teeth, she stared at him deep malice surging through her.

"Hey, you summoned me, they didn't play the game right. You got lucky." He said leaning forward to stand. She grabbed the nearest chair.

"Don't you fucking come near me! I'm not scared of whacking you." She snapped, tears were choking her. And he tilted his head back, and laughed.

"You got lucky to crack my horn dear." He kept smiling, hands slipping inside his pockets. She kept staring at him, stunned.

"Yeah well, like I said you summoned me, which means there's something about you that's not normal." He tilted his head, just the action melted her stomach. Making her shoulders relax. Her eyes still stared at him.

Fingers ran down the side of her face, and she dropped the chair, touching her face. She stopped, stared at him. She almost smacked her own self. His eyes, caressed her face, her body…she froze again. His lips curved, exposing his teeth. Her blood froze as she took in a sharp breath. He stepped up to her, hair falling over his left eye.

"You're mine now little Minx…and now…you're coming with me…" He growled, touching her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes spilled tears, looking up at him.

"What are you going to do to me…?" She cried, and he smiled still.

"I don't know whether to kill you…or keep you around." He stared at her lips. Her eyes, through the tears, glimmered hate.

"You're such an ass hole…" She snapped. He chuckled.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet…" He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Kidnapped

He watched Minx pace back and forth in the room, he crossed his arms, already intrigued. She wanted to know what he was going to do to her…he didn't even know. He just loved watching her face contort.

"You know, you fucking thing. I'm not going anywhere with you." She snapped, pointing at him. He smiled, eyes landing on her face.

"Dear-" He attempted to step further, yet she grabbed the chair again.

"Don't you fucking touch me." She growled. He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"If I wanted to touch you, all I have to do, is will it." His eyes were dancing, already having fun with her. She stood straight, picking up the plastic and metal folding chair.

"Don't you…" She threatened. He cracked his neck to the side lightly, and she felt his fingers touch the side of her neck. He was making her stomach do turns, flips, her insides were turning into water. Her eyes darkened with fear, and she tossed the chair.

Zalgo caught it with ease, chuckling.

"You're just scared…little coward." He laughed, obviously enjoying his time with her. He was playing with her, teasing her with an open heart.

She shook her head, obviously in shock, her hair switched from pink, to blue. He was interested in her style, and interested in her.

"You know, you're really different Minx." He dropped the chair to the side, watching her carefully.

"You tried to attack me twice in just ten minutes. What are you going to do now?" He asked, tilting his head. Her eyes narrowed at him, the anger boiling deeper within her stomach.

"What you did…what you fucking did…" She growled, he rose his hand her mouth went shut suddenly.

"Shut that trap little Minx…what I did is what you commanded me to do. You're a powerful enough witch to do such a thing." She watched those beautiful blue eyes darken to a piercing red.

"I'm a God far more powerful then what you have imagined. You, are the last I need to kill, but something is stopping me, something…" He stopped speaking, as tears tumbled down her cheeks. Her face turned blue, he removed his hand.

He watched her fall, smacking her knees hard on the carpeted floor. She closed her eyes, holding her throat, gasping for air.

"Don't tempt me to harm you little girl…I'll do much worse…" He looked at her, feeling regret filling his stomach. He started pacing, back and forth, wondering what he was going to do to her now.

He only looked to his left, the rain filled the lake, the fish happily swimming around. His shoulders slumped, becoming relaxed. He closed his eyes, calming his anger at her. She was new, she was going to have to understand the power she held over him, weather she wanted to or not…she was…something odd. A beautiful treasure, that summoned him to this shit hole, and he can't leave unless she comes with him.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, turning to face her. He leaned back against the desk casually. Her face looking up at him, still red from his harsh use on her. Her eyes stared at him, and he could see the deep hatred radiating off her.

"Proposition?" She snapped.

Standing, she felt the sudden light headedness of all the blood rushing from her face. She leaned against a random table, she could see the spots in front of her, and wanted to pummel his…beautiful face. Yet she sighed, and looked down at her feet.

"You come back with me to Riverbend." He snapped, crossing his arms. His eyes watched her carefully, her mind struggled to catch up with what he said.

"Wait…you want me to go back to Massachusetts to a place almost completely burnt to the ground?!" She screamed, placing the palms of her hands against her head. Her mouth hung open as she almost wanted to scream. Her world was turned upside down in about two months. She wanted to go home, go back into her room and hide away from it all.

But even in the darkness she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Why would I let you be alone?" He asked. When her eyes connected with his, her stomach started to melt all over again. She started gritting her teeth.

"What's in this proposition for me?" She stood straight, her arms crossed. He smiled lightly.

"It will still rain, but you have the freedom you've been wanting for years." He said, the sound of his voice, almost made her want to believe him…_almost._ Already she was shaking her head no at the suggestion.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't have any freedom…I'll be stuck with you, ." She rubbed her temples, already she felt a massive headache come on. Zalgo tilted his head back in laughter. A laughter, so bright and heartfelt the sun, had almost, _almost_ broke through. It was strange, after two months of constant rain, she could almost see the sun. When she looked back at him, she tilted her head in question.

"What are you?" She asked, he smiled at her and shook her head.

"Wouldn't you love to know." He replied.

She lowered her head, and closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, and sighed.

"Could you give me a little time to…think about this?" She asked. He almost felt his eyes pop out of his skull at her answer. He almost thought he had to take her by force…this was something a little new…her submissiveness almost made him turn around and look the other way. He couldn't believe what he just heard…she would come with him..? Possibly? He gave her another side look, before snickering.

"How much time do you need dear?" He asked, crossing his arms. She couldn't help but look his body over again. He wasn't that bad looking, if you got past the horns.

"Well…" She sighed shaking her head.

"How long will it take us to get there?" She asked. He tilted his head in shock again. Even if his face didn't register it at first, he couldn't help but ponder at what she was thinking. So he shrugged.

"With me? Not even a day." He felt fidgety almost, like he couldn't stand still and his stomachs were in knots. Yes, stomachs.

Her eyes were closed, as she was thinking, she held up a finger and sighed.

"Give me one good reason as to WHY I should go with you…and I'll tell you my answer." She replied shaking her head slowly. She couldn't BELIEVE she was doing this. But, he stared at her.

"Are you becoming submissive to me?" He asked, she shot him a glare of daggers.

"_How dare he…"_ Already she felt the anger start to boil up. She shook her head, her eyes clouding over with tears.

"If you think that's going to make me come with you! You have another thing coming you wanna be god!" She screamed.

He reached out to touch her, and she was gone. The door was open, and she was storming out. She left him in the dust again. Blowing his one chance to actually get her to come with him, on her own free will. He groaned in agitation, he was about to break his own rules. Tobi broke them, and he allowed it…but when a God, someone as strong, and powerful as he does it…what does that mean?

He watched her storm away, and the door slam shut on his face. He knew what he had to do, and he would do anything to make things right. No matter how long it would take, he would do it.

…

Minx kept her head down low, her hands rubbing her bare arms. She once again, was storming home in the pouring rain. The 'Session' with her doctor went to shit the moment she was walking there. And now she was walking home, in the same shit. She couldn't BELIEVE she even thought about leaving with him! It was the word, _freedom_ he had mentioned to her earlier…she closed her eyes tighter, her chest becoming sore with tension, and the stress. She almost couldn't breathe.

She had to stop walking, she leaned against a random fence and let the rain wash over her skin. Her head hung low, hair plastered to her face. She kept going over the conversation they had inside the office, and once she left, the clouds grew frighteningly dark, and the rain was a downpour once again. She wasn't cold, she wasn't freezing…she started to relax. Starting with her neck, the rain touched her in ways most couldn't…touching her soul maybe. She didn't know. Never the less, she had too much to go on, too much going on…and well…she didn't really know what to do about it. This 'God' was after her…perhaps he was just a psychopathic deranged crack head, who really lost his marbles…

"_Or the possibility of him being real? Think about it…you WERE from Salem…"_ No…

No she wouldn't think about it like that…there was no humanly way for her to summon a demon or a god…what the fuck ever he was. She huffed, casting her eyes to the puddle of water she was standing in. And she looked at her reflection for the first time in months, she looked horrible.

Underneath her brown eyes, were deep set circles that panda's would've been proud of. Her lips were deep set, and almost had lines etched around them. Her skin was pale, and she lost weight in her face. The life drained from her eyes, she almost didn't recognize herself anymore…so much has changed over the last few months…

She closed her eyes, her mind started drifting into the welcoming darkness. Rain, washed away almost everything that had happened. The nightmares, the flashbacks, the déjà vu…pain. Sliding down the fence; she didn't care if her ass was going to get wet, she didn't care if anyone would see her…she had her knees pushed against her chest, and she sat there. Listening to the rain plop all around her, and she sighed. Her eyes were heavy, her brain was fried, and the wind caressed her bare arms. Even though she was sopping wet, her tank top glued to her skin, she just didn't care.

Rain concealing her tears, she had held back for weeks, she only let a small whimper escape her lips. The comfort that the sound was giving her, just happened to cause her a little relief…until the hairs stood on end. The goose bumps started to rise, and she knew, he was watching her. She knew, he was there…making sure she wasn't going to run.

"_How can I run, when you already know where I am, and where I'll be…"_ She thought, knowing he could hear her. He gave no sign of moving, but he replied.

"_I'm sorry it has to be like this…"_ He almost sounded sincere.

"_You said I would have freedom…"_ She whimpered.

He moved within her mind, and she felt it. Knew he was much closer then she had originally thought. She froze, her body tensed…but her stomach fluttered, and anticipated his touch. She wanted to scream, kick and cry…but she wouldn't let him see her like that…this weak.

"_Why should I see it, when I can feel it?"_ He whispered. She wanted him out of her head, she wanted him out period…she lifted her head, ignoring her reflection, and stared deep within the fog.

"I know you're there…" She growled, pushing herself up against the fence. She had nothing to throw at him, she had nothing to defend herself with…she just had to sit there and take whatever he tossed at her…like he did with her.

"Minx…" He whispered, sighing slowly he shook his head. He couldn't believe the patience he felt with this young girl…he wanted to take his time with her. And that, is what he was going to do…even if it would kill him in the end. He watched her shake her head, cover her ears and almost scream in protest.

"No! I refuse to live like you!" She cried out, holding herself again. He attempted to reach out to her, touching her head…playing with her hair…trying to comfort her. That's what his hearts had wanted, and his own mind. He couldn't say soul, since he didn't have one. But, as he looked down at her, her beauty was radiant…and she had something most didn't…an innocent heart. His eyes pierced through the veil of fog and he knew that frightened her…he never imagined a witch would be so scared of something they summoned.

"At this point…" He sighed, only giving her one more look.

"You have no choice…" He reached down, grasping her arm. She looked at him, her eyes frightened as her mouth hung open to scream. He didn't want this, he wanted to see her smile…and be happy. But, if he was going to get that, he would work from rock bottom.

"You're coming with me…"

She didn't want to believe the way her body was reacting to him. She didn't understand it, and didn't want to understand it…this was too new. She had never experienced such strong attraction to someone, er…thing. And now, experiencing it with a 'God'? It was all a little too much.

Minx opened her mouth to scream, but it fell flat. She stared into his eyes, the overwhelming sense to sleep, dawned upon her. She fought off the drowsiness for as long as she could, till her knees buckled underneath her weight. She entered, the dreamless slumber, she never wanted to wake from.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Save me from myself

He watched her sleep fitfully on the couch, tilting his head to the side he wondered what he was going to do from here on out. Keep her here, or kill her. Either way, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep her, but at the same time, he was going against his own rules.

"_IF she's a real Salem decedent does that mean she's human?"_ He couldn't figure it out. He tilted his head in wonder, as he looked her over. Wet hair clung to her scalp, her eyes closed tight, she was fighting something, and for once it wasn't him. Minx cried out, as she sat up, her eyes looked around the room in confusion.

"What…?" She whispered looking, this wasn't where she was before. Her heart running in her chest, the couch was folded out into a makeshift bed. There were no covers, no pillows…but the mattress was comfortable. Reaching behind her she scratched her head. The last thing she could remember was sitting outside, the rain…she shook her head. Her teeth chattered, her body trembled…she was so cold, she was on the point of being frigid. She was on the point of her teeth cracking, Zalgo watched her shiver into nothingness. How long had it been since she last ate?

"_Just by the look of her, she's on the verge of hypothermia, and to top it off…her blood sugar is low…"_ He could read her like a book, but couldn't tell what he should do. His mind was going in one place, but hit hearts in another. He tilted his head, running a hand through his hair. Her lips were turning blue, and she was pulling herself into fetal position. He sighed, closing his eyes. He had to do _something._

"Are you diabetic?" He asked, at the sound of his voice she shot right up, staring at him. Her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. Brown eyes wide staring up at him, she chewed her bottom blue lip. She started to hyperventilate unable to catch up with what had happened.

"What are you talking about?" She breathed out. Zalgo shook his head, he had changed into a comfortable lazy blue jeans, and a simple black tank top. His hair laid lazily against his shoulders, he pursed his thin lips looking at her.

"Your blood sugar is low Minx…are you diabetic? I need to know…" He pried. She kept staring at him, her back against his living room wall. Her eyes kept darting from side to side, she was hypothermic, and on the edge of hitting a panic attack. Zalgo sighed, sitting down on the couch, and kept looking her over.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on…" He shook his head, waiting for an answer. Something seemed to move inside her, he felt it…perhaps she understood he wasn't going to hurt her now? Her brown eyes landed on him, as she bit her bottom lip hard enough to peel the dry skin, and start to bleed.

"No…I'm hypoglycemic." She replied. He nodded, armed with his new information he stood. Towering over her by a solid foot, he didn't even have to place his hand on her. She looked at him and gave a nod. She sat down, where he once sat, her eyes watching him. Her hands were shaking, already she wanted to fall back to sleep. She didn't want to wake up.

"I don't want to be afraid of you…this is just so much more then I can take…" She whispered, lowering her head, her chin resting on her chest. She looked so small, so forlorn. There really wasn't much he could do.

"But you are, and there's nothing I could really do to help that." He replied, turning away from her. She wouldn't leave, she was too weak. He didn't want to keep her in that state. It just wasn't fair. He didn't want her to feel like she HAD to stay. He wanted to show her, she wasn't a prisoner in his home…a home that he had been so alone in for the longest time…and now, he had a girl here, a young…frightened girl.

He closed his eyes, bowing his head.

She watched him disappear through the door, if she wasn't so weak she would've tried to leave. However, she didn't have her medication with her, and escaping would've been a walk through hell…she was so tired, so weak…she couldn't move.

Without warning, her body fell back on the mattress, and felt the world around her spin. Spots started to appear, the beautiful glass ceiling started to fade in and out. Her body completely cold, her blood sugar was going to low…she knew what was happening, she was going into diabetic shock. Her heart started running…and if she didn't call out to him, to tell him what was wrong…she could…ultimately die.

Her heart picked up, becoming rapid, she tried to think of other things…her name, where she was. _"Where am I anyway?"_ She thought.

Still, she couldn't wrap her brain around anything, she was shaky, sweating profusely, dizzy, and now her head was pounding. She groaned rolling over to her side, which made the dizziness that much worse.

"Fuck…" She cried out, her eyes closed, tears brimming. She couldn't do anything…she needed her insulin…

"Help me…" She cried out, her voice fell flat on the floor.

Attempting to sit up, she held herself still for a moment letting the room calm down and stop spinning. She sighed heavily, shaking her head once or twice to straighten her thoughts.

"_I thought you said you wouldn't leave my side…"_ Silence followed her thought, she tightened the grip on the mattress…

"_Please, I need help…I need you."_ She cried out.

"You do?" He whispered, from the door way.

He couldn't stand the way she looked right now…she already looked worse than any zombie she had ever seen. Zalgo tilted his head to the side, producing a syringe and vile.

She reached out, and he retracted his hand.

"Let me…" He ordered.

The sound of his voice, stopped her in mid reach, she looked at him. And already she felt the tears drip down her face.

"Please…" She cried. He sighed, before inserting the syringe into the vial and filling it with the medication.

"Where does it go?" He asked.

She rose her shirt, exposing her stomach. He stared at her, she pinched some of her stomach fat as she looked at him. He couldn't move for a moment.

Was she really starting to trust him with her life? Was she willing to believe what he had, was her medication and not something else? She closed he eyes, and looked away from him. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

Leaning in, he knelt down, sticking the needle within her stomach and injected the insulin. He pulled the needle out, watching a small drop of blood rise to the surface. His mouth watered, he wanted to taste her, taste what she really, truly was. To see if she was human…or a full blooded witch. Either way, he would be going against code and conduct.

He looked up at her, and her eyes were still closed, looking away from him. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her…so, he placed his hand onto hers. Leaned in close enough for his breath to touch her stomach, before she could protest he ran his tongue over the drop of blood; before his eyes colors, lights flashed before him. Her blood was honey touching his taste buds. Her body and heart, started to react to him before her mind could catch up. She was just frightened of who he was, and what he was like…it wasn't her fault. He, was starting to realize this now…realizing that she was just…as scared as anyone would be.

His hand clenched tighter around hers, his sharp teeth nearly puncturing his own tongue. He wanted to taste more of her, he wanted to see what she had given him…he wanted to see it, feel it all over again. His mouth watered, she was out cold…and unbeknownst to himself, he leaned his head down again his lips above the same spot…

And he bit. He made sure, he held tight onto her mind, blocking out the sure pain it would've been. Her hot blood coursed through his mouth, and poured down his throat. His body reacted immediately, the deep sexual need striking his core. He couldn't believe what she did to him, and only to him…the sexual attraction was higher with her, than any other woman…his eyes rolled back as he growled lowly. Wanting to make her his…for the rest of her life.

It struck him, like a bolt of lightning…she was human. There was no doubt about it, but her blood was rich, innocent and top it off…she was a little witchling. She hardly knew her powers…and he felt them within her blood, crying out for attention.

He will teach her…he will show her, the beauty of her power.

Just like her.

Growling he pulled away, looking down at the deep mark he left upon her abdomen. Her blood dripped down his chin, landing on her pale skin. She was stirring, she was waking. Her eyes opened, and she looked down at him. She saw him, with her blood on his face…she reached out, and touched his chin. The small act of kindness sputtered his hearts, and made him realize, there is, still hope.

…

She woke up laying on her stomach, she felt sore all over. Moaning she sat up, scratching the back of her head. She couldn't really remember what had happened, but she yawned, and her stomach growled. She felt more at ease now. Her feet touched the warm tile floor, her eyes looked around the room. It was beautiful, stunning, and just…filled with lavish portraits…and a real Monet. Chinese vases, even some paintings done by Da Vinci...if she believed that man was a con artist…she was wrong

This was what _real_ money could buy. Not the shit her mother bought…this…this was real. Minx stood, her body popping in different places. She didn't feel his presence, he didn't seem he was around. She sighed in content about that.

"_But he saved my life…"_ She snapped at herself.

"_I should be at least a little grateful at that…"_ She bowed her head, and rubbed her eyes.

She sniffed around at a sour smell…till she realized, she sniffed herself and cringed. It was her. She smelt like low tide at the pier…a very…unattractive smell.

She got to her feet, and started to roam around the room, there were two doors. One straight across from the pull out bed, and the one next to it. So could go either way…but which way would have a shower?

Hands on her hips, she cocked her head to the side in wonder. She sighed, and went for the one straight across from the pull out. What came of it? Another long hallway with various doors.

"Son of a bitch…" She growled.

"You should watch your mouth young lady." It was him, walking down the hall, holding a platter full of food. He had on his tuxedo, with bright white undershirt, a screaming red tie, and black slacks. She tilted her head while looking him over.

"You saved me…again." She whispered. He gave a light smile and a tilt to the head.

"I'm supposed to, after all…you summoned me…and since you summoned me…I…I must serve you." He lied through his teeth. He wanted her to believe that he meant her no harm, and if lying his way through it is the way he must go, then so be it. Her eyes sparkled before she smiled.

"Do you mind telling me, and or showing me where the shower is?" She asked. He tilted his head back in laughter before nodding.

"After you eat, mistress." He replied bowing at the waist.

She cocked a brow, this…just turned out to be interesting.

"Why didn't you tell me I smelt before?" She snapped, hand on her hips.

He chuckled smirking.

"Oh, I didn't want to insult the lady of the house." He peeked up at her, eyes sparkling. She crossed her arms, growling.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

…

She didn't want to rush the shower but it seemed to be the only wise choice. She smiled to herself, thinking of many things she could do to the creature that she had summoned. Perhaps…she just might dabble in what little power she has.

"_Maybe I just might have real power I could use…"_ Then, the thought continued.

"_But, use on what?"_ She tilted her head to the side, her eyes closed in wonder. There was so much about her own self she didn't know.

"_Do you need my assistance?"_ He whispered.

Just the sound of his voice, made her heart turn over. Her cheeks turn red, and her stomach feel off.

"_Speaking of stomach…"_ She looked herself over in the mirror, four indents, swollen and red reflected back at her. Squinting slightly, she could hardly make it out…but overall…it was still sore as hell. Sighing softly, she raked her fingers through her hair.

"_What the hell is going on around here?"_ She thought.

"_I don't know. But you should come downstairs immediately. I need to speak with you please."_ He replied. Her eyes opened, staring at her reflection.

She wanted freedom…but this is what she had got instead.

What was this? She didn't know…was this a life of luxury that she had always wanted? Or, is this just another reason for her to retreat back into the world of darkness? What is this…thing? And what did he want from her? The only thing she knew for a fact, was that she had summoned him, and did her own job…killing those who had hurt her…severely.

"_How can I repay you?"_ She whispered, he moved within her mind and refused to reply.

She kept waiting, but he just stayed silent.

"_Why won't you answer me?"_ She asked, staring at her reflection in front of her. The silence was obvious to her, he didn't want to upset her…he didn't want to do something that would make her…angry? His silence…made her grit her teeth. She couldn't stand it! She was once, relaxed and almost hopeful, now filled with anger and rage.

Staring into the mirror, the anger filled her eyes, she contorted her face.

The glass cracked, she yelped jumping back. The towel fell to around her ankles.

"What the hell? Did I just do that?" She asked out loud.

"And you could do much more, if you let me teach you." He replied, he stood behind her. Her brain, couldn't fir fast enough for her to grasp the towel and place it around her.

She stood still, her mouth going dry. Water dripping down her thighs.

"Would you allow that as repayment?" He asked, eyes wondering over her athletic voluptuous body. Her mouth began to water, his need arising.

"You're asking me, if I want to learn to control my powers?" Brown eyes sparkling, the interest rising. She gave it little thought.

"Done."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We're all Monsters

It was the sound of dripping rain that woke Minx up the next morning. Her eyes opened, her body stretched, as she yawned. Rolling over, her arm touched another heat source. It was odd at first, her brain not yet registering what it was….till she lifted her head, and her heart shuddered. It was him, curled up into a ball, right against the wall. The last few days had gone by without a hitch, without any… incident. She was allowed to explore the huge mansion.

It was almost difficult for her to gather up how he could get through the day, without being lonely. It was…honestly huge. And he was just one person, living…alone. She bowed her head, unable to continue the thought that had wanted to plague her mind. Shaking it out instantly. It wasn't fair for her to think that way of him.

Even if he did kidnap her.

Not completely against her will…but pretty much against it.

"_What are you talking about Minx? You WANTED to go with him in the end…he promised freedom and look at what you have achieved. It's not exactly what you wanted, but it's something. And hey, he still has a pool." _A pool, she had almost forgotten about it.

The Olympic sized pool…that could hold so many people…and all the rooms here, they were large enough to house a small family. And she thought her mother had money, THIS is what REAL money could buy; the light snoring made her tilt her head to the side and watch him carefully. Her temples were pounding away at her, and her stomach was turning over and over.

Pulling the covers back from her body, her cheeks flushed a bright red; she couldn't believe what she saw, she was completely topless, and wearing her pair of thongs. She couldn't **believe** what she might've done…it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

Her panties weren't soiled and she obviously wasn't naked, so…what did happen? She reached over and gave him a solid punch to the arm.

She couldn't breathe, she reacted out of fear, fingers wrapped around her throat, and pupil's dilating. Mentally, she kept freaking out, her body refused to let her. She stayed calm, she stayed were she was. He turned around, and watched her…for a moment she thought his eyes were just bloodshot from binge drinking.

However, they were piercing and staring at her…the growl came out slow and menacing.

"I'm not scared of you Zalgo, you can cut the demon shit out now." She spat.

He was slow sitting up, baring his fangs, already she saw the power he held. The fear was creeping up in her body, expanding over her heart. Her breathing, became rapid as he squeezed tighter, to the point his knuckles started to turn white. A soft whimper slipped from her lips.

"You're not scared of me?" He growled.

His voice, once musical posed a threat to her…he was a threat…she needed to get out. She needed to leave, there was no other way around it….

"_Oh god…please just stop this…"_ She cried. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and he didn't care. Where was the sweet Zalgo that was here a few nights ago? Where did he go?

"Zalgo…" She choked out. He snapped his jaws. He was fast, the pressure disappeared from her throat and went to her wrists. His knees pushing hard against her thighs.

"How dare you strike me wench!" Foam came from the corner of his lips, he was beyond angry with her.

She shrunk deeper into the bed, her body trembled underneath him, what was he going to do? The pressure was turning to pain, and fast. Attempting to squirm away from him, his hold got tighter.

"STOP MOVING AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, the spit flew. Minx winced as the got closer to her.

Lightening cracked above their heads, thunder rolled underneath their feet. The wind howled, and the rain fell. She closed her eyes, waiting for what would happen, she couldn't react with what he did…

He kissed her.

His lips were rough, dry and cracked against her own. The explosion coursing through her, was stunning, her heart was running a mile a minute, and within that minute the fear melted away. The pain from everything faded. His rough hands ran up her topless body, holding her thick hips.

There was something in that kiss, which made her eyes open in fear. A longing, a deep need coursed through it, and it scared her more than his anger.

She didn't love him, and she would NEVER love him. She would die, before she said I love you.

The reaction came first, she wiggled her left leg from underneath him and brought it up. She knew she got him good in the groin, when he broke the kiss with the grunt, and fell to the side. She reacted faster than she had ever in her life, her heart kept running, while she tossed on her plaid skirt, a bra, and her long white sleeved shirt. Zalgo was however faster, grasping her wrist. She turned, looking in his face.

"LET ME GO!" Tears streamed down her face.

Time stopped, the tension between them grew. His eyes calmed, and went back to the normal beautiful neon blue. He had never seen her cry, had never seen her crack, this was different. He didn't know how to react to the way she was crying.

"Let me go Zalgo."

She was begging.

His hearts were hurting, his chest heaved.

"Why?" He cracked through a dry throat. Her eyes stared at him, one brown….one a light violet? He didn't understand period; what was she? Who was she? He knew she was a sister of Salem, but that was just about it. He shook his head, his hand fell flat to his side. He stood limp, staring at her. She was standing still, taking a step back, one shoe on, the other in her hand. His chest, moving fast in rapid breathing. He didn't wait for her to answer.

"Get out."

She flinched at his voice, how…different it was.

"What…?" She breathed out. The growling grew louder, as he stared her down.

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

Flinching, she waited no more, she turned and tossed the door open. The clouds opened up, her figured dissipated within the pouring rain. He stood, legs wanting to go after her, he wanted to go after her. Never, had he ever felt his way to a woman in his life…he wanted to...

"_Oh I don't know what I want…"_ He growled at himself.

He fell back against the bed, he didn't even have a hangover from the night before…his heart went out to the poor girl. She shouldn't have attempted to wake him up…she shouldn't have attempted to do anything to him…not while he slept. Now…now…she's gone…she's…just gone.

He watched the door swing in the wind. Her body had already completely disappeared, a mere shadow. A memory…

"_No…I won't let her go…no I won't."_ He stood, back straight chin up.

"I'll prove to you, I'm not a monster like everyone else…"

…

Once again, Minx had found herself with her hair plastered to her face, shivering. It wasn't even cold…just the sound of his voice...the sound of him screaming in her ear…forcing her out. Even as she attempted to reach to him, he forced himself away. He wouldn't even let her attempt to touch him mentally.

"_Zalgo…"_ She breathed out.

"_Fuck off."_ He snapped back.

She flinched inward, hearing the tone of his voice made her cringe. She didn't understand what was going on, she didn't understand anything.

Only her lips were tingling where he had kissed her.

"Ma'am?" An echo of a voice, off in the distance stopped her from walking. Her head was hung low, her head started to throb in the temples again. Lightening cracked the dark sky, thunder rolled underneath her foot, she turned and stood straight. The eyes that were staring at her, were a gentle light brown. He stood in simple day clothing. A dark green polo, khaki shorts, and loafers. He was clean shaven, and bald. He looked no more than twenty or twenty five, life shone bright in his eyes. The umbrella protected him from a good portion of the rain, only his shoes were wet.

He had interest in his eyes, and thin lips…her own interest perked up.

"Y…yeah?" Her voice was shaky, her lips parted. He smiled lightly, and stepped up.

"Names Micah. And you?" He asked, she felt the blush creep across her cheeks, and her face lit up.

"What are you doing running in the rain like this? You could catch something." He made sure, she got a good portion of the umbrella, and he looked up at the sky in wonder.

"Never heard of rain that won't stop…" He chuckled looking back at her. Noticing the bruising on her thighs and wrists. The alert in his face made her take a step back, before she turned his hand touched hers softly. She turned to look at him, the tears threatened to pour down her face.

"We just met I know, but your hurt. Come to my office and I'll patch you up." He looked her over again, noticing the bruising becoming darker. Her eyes lowered to him, before giving a slow nod.

"_Be careful who you trust girl…I'm watching you."_ It was him, growling at her…she knew she had to be careful…but this…this was a different world. And she, was in a different life.

…

She watched Micah slowly wrap bandages around her wrists. There really wasn't much he could do, they were inflected by someone. Each time he spoke, her eyes watched him carefully. He didn't seem like a bad man, considering he was a doctor.

"What kind of medicine do you practice?" She asked, her eyes looking him over. He gave her a light look before tilting his head.

"Pediatrics believe it or not." He said with a light smile. He had straight white teeth, his jaw was chiseled and very pronounced. She was…very interested in him. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"So, you work with kids?" She asked. He nodded slowly, touching her chin to look her face over.

"Did they hit you anywhere else?" He asked, she was taken back by the sudden change of topic. She shook her head slowly.

"Why are you assuming I was struck?" She asked. Anxiety struck her deep in her heart. She didn't want to rat him out, she didn't want to say anything…

"I know your hiding it." He sat down on the rolling chair and looked her over again. She jumped up, stretching.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is I'm leaving." She replied. When she turned her back to him, he let out a light laugh.

"How about I take you to a nice dinner?" He asked. Her face flushed.

Minx turned around, her jaw going tight. He shrugged lightly.

"Hey, it was an offer I don't give to many. I was wondering, since you know. You look like you haven't eaten in days." He tilted his head. She thought the offer over, and he moved within her mind…she knew he did. The crawling, scratching…the cry of a demon.

Tilting her head up, lifting her chin. She gave a weak smile.

"I'd love too." Minx turned back to the door, before he called after her again.

"You never told me your name." He said. Her cheeks flushed red as she shook her head slowly.

"Minx." The door opened.

Micah watched her leave, clothes tight against her like a second skin.

…

"And where do you think you're going?" It was him, leaning against a wall watching Minx shuffle through whatever clothes he had bought her. She ignored his voice, ignored the comment…she didn't even want to see his face. He growled underneath his breath, shaking his head slowly.

"I'll ask one more time before I force it out of you. Where do you think you're going?"

She kept ignoring him. Moving each article of clothing, till she finally met the one she wanted. An elegant teal dress with tool at the bottom. It was floor length, when she rummaged through the closet looking for the matching heels. Zalgo moved uncertain of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry." Bowing his head.

She stopped.

Turned.

Her eyes landed on him, they were a violet color staring deep within his soul.

"Are you fucking crazy? You FUCKING ATTACKED ME!" She shrieked.

Zalgo took a step to the side, letting the vase that sat on the dresser shatter.

"Minx I…" She rose her hand to stop him from talking. Tears were already choking her. She didn't want to hear anything else he had to say.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Minx…"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed again, grasping a random shoe and chucked it at him.

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"SHUT UP!"

She was crying again, it seemed he only ever made her cry. He couldn't make her happy.

"YOU ONLY KNEW HIM FOR AN HOUR!" He screamed back. Ducking at another on coming shoe.

A window shattered.

He cursed underneath his breath.

"I swear to Me woman." He sighed. Her hands trembled, the skirt she wore dripped on the hardwood floor. Gritting her teeth more, she felt one crack.

"You swear to no one you no good low life wannabe demon!" She spat. Her voice was saying one thing, however her heart was saying another…he knew she didn't mean it.

"You're going out with a pediatrics doctor, that you've only knew for an hour…what-" She stopped him, by chucking another shoe at him.

"YOU KIDNAPED ME!" She screeched.

It was unfortunately true, he did take her without any permission…but what else was he supposed to do? She was the only one he couldn't kill…it was an anomaly to him.

"Minx…would you please listen to me…?" He pleaded. She turned, her eyes stared at him again.

"Where are the matching shoes Zalgo?" She ordered. His mouth shut, his eyes closed.

"I think I love you Minx…" He choked out.

Going completely numb, she stayed silent.

"You love me?" She tilted her head back, laughing.

"Next joke please." She shot him a smile.

"My shoes please." She gave him the best fake smile she could muster.

His hearts shattered, he looked at his feet pointing to a far corner in the closet.

"I wasn't joking…" She bent over to grasp the shoes.

"Stop it, we all know you don't love me." She stood straight, tossing them on the bed. Large, black rivulets spilt down his cheeks.

"Minx…" He sobbed, she ignored him. Only to slip her skirt down to her ankles. He watched her undress for a minute longer before he stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her neck possessively; he slowly pulled her up, her bare back against his chest. He leaned down wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Please…Minx…don't do this to me. I…I…" The tears couldn't have been stopped. They fell freely down his face, onto her pale skin.

"I love you…I really do." He whispered against her shoulder blade.

Dress in hand, her violet eyes wide.

"_He…he's not lying…"_

Zalgo leaned in slowly, kissing her neck up to her jaw. Hot breath rubbed against her cool skin, her eyes closed in pleasure. Heart rate rising, his hands ran down her stomach over her ribs.

"You don't understand a thing little girl…" He growled, his kisses rising higher to her lips.

"You know my hearts better than anyone…" He panted. She could feel him wanting her, deep within his black soul, she knew he needed her.

Fear.

She feared him, feared the responsibility of _loving_ a thing.

"_Is that why I'm running away?"_ She thought.

The intimacy rising, causing her brain to fog over.

"_Why don't you stop running away from me little Minx? Enjoy what I can give."_ He purred, she did want him, she knew deep in her gut she wanted him…but she couldn't.

"My ride will be here shortly…" She gasped.

His touch was doing something funny to her…she could feel it. The heat rose from her groin to her stomach, and working its way to her chest.

"Why don't you stay home with me…?" He nipped at her ear. Through the fog, she shook her head.

"I can't…" She whimpered.

She was going to fight him tooth and nail, till he gave in and let her leave…her heart was telling her something different…almost, wanting her to stay here.

"Please Minx…free me from this darkness…I _need_ you…" There it was again, that plea…the plea deep within his beautiful voice.

The dress fell to the floor; Minx turned around and he almost thought he had lost his one chance to prove himself different. However, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pushed against his, he was stunned. The kiss shot something through his hearts, and right through his soul. He broke down, his arms caught her and held her close to his warm skin. She was the first to tilt her head in the kiss. He melted into her, and she was melting into him…something he wanted from day one, to kiss that beautiful face of hers.

"Minx…" He whispered against those lush, rose petal lips.

She didn't reply, she placed her lips back against his, just wanting to feel the electricity across her lips again.

BEEP

BEEP

A car horn sounded, her brain came back from the magical world she used to be in. When her eyes looked up at him, Minx realized what she had just done.

She had opened her heart to him, bared her soul…she wanted to be with a _HUMAN_…the dress was tossed on in a fly, the tears were pouring over her beautiful face again. He didn't understand.

"What did I do?" He asked, reaching out to her.

She looked over her shoulder, slipping into her shoes.

"I'm sorry Zalgo…I just…" She choked up.

"I just can't…" She turned, her hands fumbling for the bedroom door.

"Minx…?" he called out. She pulled her hair back into a small bun.

"Don't wait up…" She was fading into the darkness of the night, for a moment, just a singular moment…the rain had stopped.

As Minx disappeared, the moon dissipated into nothing. Murky clouds covered the dim light of the full moon. He stood once again, alone listening to his own rapid breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Classical at Heart.

Bright velvet lined the walls, which were covered in a very dark red paint, followed by long curtains covering the stage the only light was high class chandeliers at each table made for a beautiful dim glow. The opera had yet to start, and the smell of the champagne, cigarette smoke and smoked food made Minx's stomach turn over. The style was very Victorian, elegant…just a simple and beautiful place. Minx was rather surprised at something that looked so expensive…never thought she would be able to go. The sounds of beautiful laughter, teasing, and joking…made her world seem that much duller. Believing it, and seeing it were two different things, being at this stunning opera, where all the men look like penguins in suits, and the woman, running around attempting to get a date, and or seat with any rich man they could. Minx, just really couldn't believe what she was seeing. The place itself was gorgeous…but the people in it, seemed to have made it that much uglier. Yeah the music was beautiful, the food seemed decadent, but…everything else just seemed dull, boring even. However, Micah was such a sweet guy for taking her to such a magnificent place… her eyes casted down to the smoked salmon with tuna tartar…and her stomach rumbled.

She hadn't eaten much in the last few days…and her blood sugar wasn't low. She didn't know why. Her lips parted when she picked up the fork, and poked at it a few times. She at least wanted to attempt to feign interest. Why was it becoming so difficult for her to enjoy a simple _meal?_ Everything just seemed to fall apart apparently. Nothing tasted right, the lighting though meaning to be romantic, seemed medieval…or tacky. Now, that Minx had a chance to look at her own table, the center pieces, and beautiful orchids with a stunning purple center looked fake. The water inside, didn't move when she brushed against the table. Eyes running over the deep mahogany velvet cloth, she kept picturing stains, or people dropping their food all over it. What had happened to her just having a good time? Relaxing? Being herself? Having **freedom**? Where did all that go? Where was her fight? Inside, she felt dead, dull almost hollow. It was strange, she had never felt that way before…even after the deaths of the people she knew. She had never felt this _**strange**_. Clasping her hands together, she stared down the pink fish going cold…the broiled broccoli was good…at what she could taste of it before it went cold and greasy. Nipping at her bottom lip, her mind kept drifting to different places. Places that she never had reached before. A place, of solitude…of peace. Deep within her mind, he had moved. She felt him, perched like a dragon…waiting.

"_Do you need me?"_ He asked. The sound of Zalgo's voice, made her muscles relax, and her eyes close slowly. She chose to ignore his words…she chose to ignore him. After the stunt he had played back at his home, she just…didn't want to think about him, and ruin her beautiful night, with another…beautiful man. A man that she wanted to try to get to know, and possibly love. If anything, just to have a real true friend…someone she could fall back on.

Loneliness is what was striking her heart…in the shadows of the opera house. Tears touched the back of her throat, and clouded her vison. It was dark, creeping up her spine…touching the back of her head with its hands. Rubbing at her hair. Making her feel ill in the deepest pits of her stomach.

Minx leaned forward, forcing the tears back into eye sockets and forced her tear ducks to behave. This wasn't the right time, and or place to cry. She had to breathe, take it a moment at a time. Keep to herself, or answer his questions with one word replies…there had to be something she could do to get out of the situation she was in.

A cool breeze passed over her shoulders, and she shuddered, it had felt as if someone opened a window. She couldn't help but keep shivering.

"_Beautiful? He's plain and as bald as a bowling ball."_ The comment made her realize how deep the loneliness went, and he saw it. Deep within her, he wanted to help…so her lips pursed into a soft, small smile. With her eyes closing, she leaned heavily against her elbow.

"_If you want to help me have a good time. Hush." _She whispered.

"_Oh now you decided to talk to me? I've been trying to get your attention all evening."_ He joked with her, he played with her..

"_I've been attempting to avoid you, but you just kept pestering me."_ She was procrastinating, attempting to keep her mind at bay.

The orchestra started to play, and she heard the beautiful classic violin in her ears. The sad notes made her reminisce on her own violin playing. Making her wish that her step-father hadn't forced her to throw out her fathers' violin. Her only true source of freedom…she sighed, once she heard Micah start down the stairs. He had taken an awfully long time at the front desk. She spent the last half hour, sitting down at the table, _alone._

"_Zalgo wouldn't have left my side…perhaps…he could take care of me…of this situation in a heartbeat. He could after all, take care of whatever I ask him too…"_ Minx felt her chest cave in, she was here with Micah, supposed to be enjoying the beautiful show and delicate food…for well, the girlish.

"_When you know, you prefer pizza over this…besides you gotta stop thinking about him."_ And the ways he could take control of everything…

But he didn't.

"_Why?"_ She thought.

"_Why aren't you taking control? Why haven't you killed him?"_ She asked.

It took a moment or two before he came back with a reply.

"_Do you want me too? I'll do whatever you ask of me…"_ It was sad, as he spoke to her, the way his voice rang in her ears, made her realize the loneliness wasn't just deep inside of her, but also in him. It had almost made her want to go home. However, where was her home? Honestly, she had three. One with her father and step mother, the other with her mother and step father…then the one with Zalgo…which she had hardly considered a home. The mansion she had currently resided at, was where she was being held captive…that wasn't really home.

Where did she belong?

Thunder rolled above their heads, muffled but still able to be heard. At least to her. Minx, started to slowly put two and two together…whenever it rained, Zalgo was upset, he was sad, or angry…when he wasn't…it seemed to stop, but only be cloudy. It just didn't make sense…

"Hey you okay Minx?" Micah asked, tilting his head to the side. The brown eyes sparkled in the dim light, giving her the sense of being watched. She shrugged lightly, and poked at her salmon again.

She never acquired the taste for fancy food, she had grown accustomed to cheap…but healthy foods. Salads, chicken, turkey and fish…not, whatever the hell this _tartar_ was. She looked at Micah and gave her best smile, and tilt of the head.

"I'm okay, just a little tired from the day." His eyes lit up, and his smile grew wide.

"We can call it an early dinner if you want." He said, perking up…as if expecting something out of this little 'date'. Minx shook her head with a light smile.

"Micah…" She tried, however he spoke up again.

"Why don't we enjoy each other, and get to know one another? The Madonna won't be on for another forty five minutes." He leaned in, staring at her…giving her and off feeling.

"_Are you sure you don't need me…?"_ He was feeling what she felt, and she straightened her back.

She was determined to love another male, a _human_ male. No matter the cost.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" She asked, giving it her all…hopefully not trying too hard. Micah fixed his most likely three hundred dollar tuxedo, sitting up straight and cleared his throat.

"What kind of music do you listen too?" He asked, her cheeks flushed her lips went into a small smile.

"Honestly, I love listening to 70's and 80's rock…but I also love classical music as well." She felt more at ease.

"I used to play the violin for years, before my step-father took it and smashed it to bits. It was my fathers before it was mine…and well…before the divorce." She closed her eyes.

"I…I loved playing along with all the other big time composers. YO-YO Ma, Niccolo Paganini, Rodolphe Kreutzer, Johann Strauss II, and of course…my favorite, Archangelo Corelli…I.." Minx bit her bottom lip, debating.

"I've always preferred the classic arts over the new age crap…I wanted to be like my father, honestly. He never admitted it to my mother, but he always enjoyed playing the piano while I played the violin. I never had to a chance to tell him how much I appreciated the fact he gave me…his one true belonging…and I broke it…" The tears choked her, she tapped her fingers on the table, Micah, seeming to be completely engrossed in what she was saying.

"Tell me more about your family…" He asked, taking a sip of champagne. Minx shrugged.

"What else is there to tell? I mean, my mom and dad got a divorce they moved on, my mother won custody over me, thanks to my other step mother and father always being at work. I wasn't old enough to be by myself in the home. And I needed someone to take me to school." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Honestly…I had a very good upbringing. Other then moving to Beverly Hills with my wanna be playboy mother." She chuckled lightly, Micah followed.

"So what are you doing all the way in the East?" He asked. Clearly, he was interested in her…which made her…feel better about herself.

"Well…" _I was kidnapped by a psychopathic demon who wants to fuck me?_

"_Close enough."_ He replied.

"Well I moved here because I wanted to reach back into my roots." She lied, and lied easily.

"_Little lair."_ He was joking, playing with her…toying with her.

Just like her heart.

She won't be fooled.

"_Shoo fly don't bother me."_ She retaliated.

And just like that, he was gone…and the hole in her heart grew. She looked down at her not well manicured fingers and scowled. She really needed to take better care of herself.

"What about you Micah? What do you like to listen too?" She asked, lifting her head. He shrugged.

"I mean, I really love all type of music genres but if I had to pick one, I would stick to the classics. I really like opera, and I really love the theater. The classic music helps my patients calm down when I need to give them a shot." He had already finished his steak when he noticed she wasn't eating, he leaned forward.

"Am I intimidating you Minx?" He asked, his eyes filled with understanding, and calmness. Minx's shoulders visibly relaxed.

When his hand touched hers, her stomach turned into knots, and she felt as if she was going to vomit.

She felt repulsed by his touch.

That had never happened to her before.

Taking her hand back, immediately she shrugged.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm just not used to eating raw fish?" She attempted to lie through her teeth, but apparently not only Zalgo could sense when she was lying, so could any man.

"You don't like salmon." Shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, I should've ordered you the tuna." He sighed softly.

"I didn't ruin the dinner did I?" He asked, eyes brimming with tears…which made her heart ache for him. He really, truly was a sweet man.

"So, how did you get the bruises?" He asked, without hesitating too. Minx looked at her wrists, which were a deep black and blue, and sore to the touch. How was she going to explain this to him?

"Uh…" She cleared her throat.

"Well…he had a little too much bourbon…" She was getting uneasy, so was Zalgo. He was moving in her mind, making her feel woozy. Micah's eyes darkened as she started to speak.

"He hurt you while he was drunk? What kind of imbicile strikes a woman while he's drunk?" He scoffed.

"_An idiotic one…"_ Zalgo whispered.

It was true, he shouldn't have had struck her the way he did…he shouldn't have taken her neck into his hands…and harmed her the way he had…he felt…regret.

He felt regret, remorse and she felt it too, he was crying…for his actions, he wanted to repent for what he had done…and she wasn't having it. She was…stronger than that.

"Minx?" Micah touched her chin lightly, and her eyes focused back on him. He was worried, worried about her…

"Sorry, I was zoning out. I'm somewhat of an air head sometimes." Tilting her head to the side. She didn't want to answer him, she chewed the inside of her mouth.

"Please…did he hurt you on purpose?" He asked. Her eyes closed, as she sighed.

"I…I don't know." She whispered. His jaw tightened, his hand reached out and squeezed her own.

"I promise…I won't allow him to hurt you. Come back to my place, just stay the night…and I'll make sure he won't touch you again…" Her eyes darkened, staring at him. The pain striking her chest, was uncontrollable. Could she go through with it?

"_Don't you think about it…"_ He was ordering her…again. She felt the smile cross her lips, tilting her chin up she smiled.

"I would love to Micah. Thank you for offer…" Her throat tightened.

"However, I must decline…" Was it him? Was he forcing her to stay put?

"_I just said don't you dare, I didn't do anything else…"_ He chuckled, he was chuckling at her…no wonder she never felt comfortable around him…

"_So, I have to come home to you? Or can I actually go with him?" _She asked. He was silent, silent enough to give her the chills.

"_You choose…and choose wisely…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shadows

Minx sat in the passenger seat, eyes gazing out into the darkness. Trees reached out, touching the coal black skies. Minx's eyes felt heavy, tired the further she had gotten away from Zalgo, the more energy from her was taken. Lulling her head to the side, she stared off into the forest. Either she was beyond tired, or they're really was something running alongside the car. Minx lifted her head, to look at Micah. His lips were moving, talking…but she couldn't hear a thing.

"_Are you ignoring his little story Minx?"_ Zalgo whispered. Her ears perked, her lips moved in a small smile…he…he didn't leave her.

"_Why the hell do I care?"_ Minx crossed her arms, and stared out the window.

He crawled, on his hands and knees to her. Touching her arm.

"_Please come home."_ Zalgo begged…she could hear him…and she shook her head again.

"_No."_ She snapped, shutting him out.

She refused to allow him to rule her life. She would date, and fall in love with a human male. NOTHING would stop her…and she meant it.

"_You want a human man? Why? I can please you in more ways than one, I can touch you a certain way to make you squirm."_

"_In repulsion."_ She added.

"Minx?" Micah broke the conversation between her and Zalgo. Her attention went from Zalgo to Micah in an instant.

"Yes?" She said with the most syrupy voice she could muster. His cheeks turned bright red.

The car slowed to a stop, Micah put the parking brake on and looked at her.

"I can take you home…I don't like the fact that whoever hurt you lives with you…but, we just met…and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me around." He rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes casted out to the forest, and he swallowed nervously.

"Besides I've never had a woman in my apartment…and…it's kind of a mess with research papers…" He chuckled, beads of sweat covered his upper lip. Minx, fiddled with her fingers for a moment, and watched the lightening dance and arch against the night sky. She was unsure, and filled with unease for the moment. She didn't know what she wanted…

"_Me…come to me…please."_ He whispered in her ear. Shuddering Minx lowered her head.

"_Besides…I have something for you…you might like it."_ He sighed, she was killing him by being away for so long, besides…her strength was waning and she didn't know why. Temples throbbing, she was just confused as to what was going on with her.

"I should go home…the _master_ wouldn't be too happy I was out passed midnight." She made sure she put the emphasis on Master. After all, that's all she was…was a slave to him. She want anything else…but a slave to whatever he wanted.

"_Stop it Minx. You know that's not true."_ He snapped. He actually sounded…hurt?

"_So the demon has feelings? Hah!"_ She actually giggled out loud. A demon, have feelings? Please.

"_I am a God. Come home NOW."_ He was trying to sound intimidating and she rolled her eyes. The fact that just a minute ago he was begging her to come home, and then all of a sudden _ordered_ her? Hah, that made her laugh. She had to sit there a moment, she grasped the hem of her dress pulled it up and opened the door.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Micah's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he watched her step out of the car. She turned to him, offered a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry Micah…it shouldn't be me you worry about…" She closed the door, with a heavy sigh, he had watched as her form disappeared from his headlights. Already, the anxiety started to bubble in his gut…something, wasn't right.

…

Trees, she could hear the sound of trees…the wind kept howling but she could still hear the little leafs brushing against one another, and each branch moving. She kept her eyes closed, she kept pushing forward, the trail back to the mansion was a long one…but one she wanted to take, wanted to be alone.

The one thing she hated the most, and the one thing she had been craving more than usual…so much happened, so much going on in such a short time period. Her mind started meshing with her heart, and her heart started meshing with her mind. There was so much about this world she didn't know…and it was…intimidating.

"_Say it. Say the word."_ He ordered.

The wall crashed, slamming down against Zalgo, a small spell she had created that would keep him out, keep him away…for a little while at least. Just enough to give her some breathing room.

It was summer, yet the rain was cold…she felt plagued by the winter rain, and it was causing a number on her. Perhaps she should've taken his advice and stayed in the car…but what if he pulled up to the house one more time and Zalgo just so _happened _to walk out and greet her little 'date'? What then? What would happen if they just so _happen_ to bump into each other at a store or something?

The thoughts, the what if's could go on for hours…she didn't want to continue plaguing herself with the thoughts of what if…

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Bare feet against a long mud covered road…made her body relax. Her mind started to let go of the guard, her lips curved into a grin. The things she could do, the things she wanted to do…to sing again, to play a violin again. Just, to kiss freedom on the lips. She would die for it. She wouldn't mind playing tag with the rain again, just…to be carefree of everyday life again.

She wanted to go home.

Be with her father.

Just…happy.

"As if girl…this is the new life you unknowingly chose…and this is what you have to deal with…" Scoffing, she stopped….something want right. Something, was moving to her left.

It was fast.

It was trailing her.

Coming for her.

Minx looked to the right, then looked to the left, battle plans going through her head, but fear choked her. Made her stay still…she couldn't move. Frozen to the spot.

Hair falling to her face in curls, she turned around, nothing.

Glowing, red eyes stared at her through the thick fog, her body completely paralyzed by terror, a small gasp caught in her throat. The breathing was right in her ear.

"_Stay calm, breathe in, breathe out…don't allow them to focus on your heart beat…if you do, they will know your fear."_ As the words came out, her hands trembled. However, her face…stayed empty. A cold slate. She couldn't move, she couldn't figure out what to do…she just…stayed silent.

"Don't move…" The voice was hushed, and she could've sworn it came from the red eyes, staring at her.

That was until a sudden flicker of light from a LCD screen caught her eyes. The red eyes sent chills down her spine, her heart raced, mouth went dry. It wasn't the red eyed man who spoke, it was the figure behind him that did.

Both were skinny, but looked fit enough to run a marathon. She on the other hand, could cover a mile in seven minutes sure, but with stiches in the side and rough breathing. She was a sprinter, not a marathon runner. The weight of rain caused her hair to fall from the tight curls, and became plastered against her face.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered through trembling lips.

"Others would've ran by now." The white mask spoke.

Brown or black hair was stuck to the mask, and Minx could only make out the glowing blue eyes. Her brain kept firing at her to run, telling her she should run…but her body refused, and her lips came back into a smirk.

"You told me not to move." She replied, crossing her arms.

Body defying the fear she felt, adrenalin followed, pumping through her body.

She was in control.

She was in control.

She…was in control.

Calm, cool…rain.

"_Listen to the rain, listen to me. And you'd know I'm right there." _He…was right there, she was never in control of the situation from the start.

The masked man jumped from the bush, his weight was against her in a second. The attack was sudden enough, she didn't feel the rough ground dig into her bare shoulders. Mud covering her face, splashing into her eyes.

"Record this Hoodie. This is going to be a good one, she's not even putting up a fight." The masked man laughed, the other thing named Hoodie, stood over her staring into the LCD screen. Minx looked up at him, tears in her violet eyes.

"Please, stop!" She cried.

Palms pushing against the thin man's chest, the collarbones sharp underneath her soft skin.

"Please!" She screamed.

Last resort…last resort.

"_Scream for him!"_ Her…heart screamed.

"_Don't you dare! Knee the man in the nuts!"_ Her mind followed through. Minx, closed her eyes tight, waiting for the radiating pain through whatever the man stabbed her at.

"Z….Zalgo…" She whispered.

Hoodie tilted his head.

"What?" The masked man said. Knife, at the base of her throat. Hand on her shoulder, pinning her in place. She was trembling underneath him, she was cold even for a thicker girl, and she almost reminded him of his boss's wife.

"What did you say?!" He snapped, slapping her across the face.

The slap was painful, and left a deep sting.

"_Say it again, you love the taste of his name on your lips…say it again, and he'll come help…"_ Her heart whispered.

Minx let out a sharp cry.

"ZALGO HELP ME!" It was enough to stun the masked man and Hoodie.

Thunder refused to roll, lightening refused to strike.

All was silent.

...

The fire crackled in the fireplace, dancing and playing with the sparks. His eyes became heavy, waiting for her to walk through the door. Muddy, and just…beautiful in that stained teal dress. When the clock struck midnight, and she didn't walk through the door, his head lifted up. Neon eyes rimmed red, and swollen from the hours of crying. He was trying to force her back home, back to safety…Slenders boys were out, scouting the woods…and the last thing he wanted to see was her body laying out in his dirt road…stabbed several times…and that beautiful face…ripped clean off her skull.

He swirled the wine in the cup, his stomachs growing in knots…something was off…it wasn't right. He could feel it, the rain was hard…the thunder loud and the lightening brighter than before…something…

"_ZALGO HELP ME!"_ She screamed.

It was her, calling out to him again. She needed help.

"_Better be that Micah boy…I would love to sink my talons into his human face…"_ He growled.

He took one step at a time, through the elegant halls, covered ceiling to floor in stain glass. Potted plants growing without a care, flowers blooming in the green house, the darkly painted living room, to the main hall, to the front entrance. The trip from his privet study, to the front door took less than thirty seconds at best.

The angrier he had felt, the faster he went…he wasn't going to allow anyone to harm his little Witch…his Minx…the growl within his throat grew. Thoughts running through his brain, causing more of a smile across his lips.

Hoping whoever was attacking her, left a mark on her.

Whoever touched her, left a scar on her.

He would haunt them for the rest of their life.

Finally, his hearts kept pumping, faster, faster, and his mouthwatering.

The sounds of her cries were getting louder, so was the voices…voices he had recognized.

"How do you know our big bosses name? Huh?" Snapped…Masky?

"_Couldn't be…"_ He thought.

"_Masky…?"_ He wondered.

His footsteps silenced, the rain cloaked him. The anger, still fresh within his mind. He wanted blood, and he was going to get what he wanted. Weather he had to do it or not. Zalgo refused to move another foot, he saw Masky atop of her…slapping her, knife in hand constantly pushing deeper into her chest. He wanted to see if it left even a single mark…if he had harmed her anymore then he had thought. Silently, he stood, fists clenched.

Hoodie, only catching a glimpse of his shadow, watched Masky be forced off the young girl. Masky's body bounced three times on the dirt road, with loud thuds and cracking of ribs. Rough breathing reverberated through the trail. The young girl, crying a small pool of blood on the side of her face from where Masky had slapped her. She was covered in dirt and grime…and looked far worse for wear…if Masky had his way before being interrupted by the shadow, he would've done far worse to her for trespassing.

After all, she was a human.

Hoodie looked around, the rain kept falling around them, it was silent. His ears kept ringing, constantly. Lowering the LCD screen, he only squinted around the female.

The shadow that had attacked his brother, knelt down to the crying woman. Hoodie, getting into a crouch, pulling out the butcher knife, slowly made his way over to the man.

"Unless you want to end up like your brother, I'd suggest…to back the fuck off!" The man barked, and Hoodie froze.

It was Zalgo himself…presenting himself as…a human? He dulled, lowered, and made himself attack worthy, to keep himself hidden? But why? And why had he attacked his own people to save…a human?

"Sir…I think Masky might be really hurt." Hoodie spoke barely above a whisper. Zalgo who he knew was UN doubtfully pissed…stared at him burning red eyes filled with hate. He knew, that Masky had royally fucked up.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" He screamed, the female had started to wail, grasping onto Zalgo's tank top. He cradled her, as if she was something fragile. His eyes flashed from red, to the comforting blue that Hoodie was used to seeing.

"Go grab your bother, and I don't care if you have to drag his fucking ass back to Adrian, take him home!" He pointed to the groaning Masky.

"You attacked me!" Masky shouted, staring at him. The side of his mask cracked, and his temple bleeding.

"You attacked me to help a human!" He kept wobbling, but stood up. Shaking his head, and wiping the blood from his eye. Zalgo growled lowly.

"You're lucky I didn't reap your fucking soul! Go back to Slender now!" He snapped.

Zalgo looked down at her poor beaten face. A black eye, possible broken nose…a busted lip…eyes going lower to her throat…his mouth dried up. His hearts stopped, a deep menacing growl escaped his lips.

The cut wasn't deep enough to be lethal, but it was long and worrisome. Once more, his eyes snapped to Masky. Teeth growing long, sharp eyes radiating hatred. The moment one mouth opened and started to sing, a beautiful, sorrowful melody, Hoodie backed away cautiously.

"Masky, let's leave…now…" He whispered. Masky stood still, blood dripping off his chin as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's only a human." He replied.

Zalgo screamed, as another mouth started to sing.

"SHE'S A WOMAN NOT AN IT!" Hoodie grasped Masky's arm and tugged.

"Come on! We don't want to-" He was there.

In both of their faces, laughing, eyes swollen as two mouths upon his chest began singing. He reached forward, grasping both Masky and Hoodie by the throat, and squeezed hard.

"You leave this human to me…and if you ever touch her again…" He squeezed to the point his knuckles were white.

"I'LL TERMINATE YOU BOTH!" He watched them fall, he gave a solid kick to Masky's side, hard enough he knew he cracked another rib.

He refused to watch them, they knew better than to come back around. Turning away from where they had once stood, he dropped to his knees to Minx's side.

"Minx…?" He touched her mud covered face, she was still crying, in the fetal position.

"I…I'm sorry Zalgo…I should've called you sooner…" She cried out. Zalgo lowered his eyes to the cut on her throat. It probably looked far worse then what it was.

Arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried against his chest. She took in a deep breath of his scent. Musky, and light. Her arms grew tighter around him, as a fresh wave of tears flowed down her face. His arms wrapped around her, as he easily lifted her up into his arms, bridal carrying her, back to their home.

…

She sat on the couch, as he was on his knees looking over the wound that worried him the most. The one on her neck. It wasn't too deep, she kept staring at his face as if deep in thought. His hands touched her face, looking back and forth, attempting to see any other damage. Other than a broken nose, a cut lip and a black eye, her face looked far worse than he had thought. He was on the verge of tears, as he looked her over. She was…his most precious treasure.

"Were you crying…?" She asked, he looked up at her before placing the bandage around her throat. He remained silent, her eyes kept looking him over.

"What about that gift you were talking about?" She tried again almost hesitantly. Zalgo's hands remained at her small neck, before he bowed his head. Finger tips running down the front of her mud stained dress, slowly dripping onto the red carpet.

He moved to stand, crossing his arms, before leaving her alone in the room.

"You want the gift? Look in the closet…" He stopped himself from closing the door.

"Also, welcome to your new room." He sighed.

The door closed with a soft click.

She was alone.

He didn't force her to do anything. Just asked her to stay still while he patched her up. He didn't ask about the date, he didn't ask her about the attack…he's giving her space. She hesitated a moment before standing and took off the ruined dress. She was actually depressed about it, it was a beautiful dress…

Loneliness crept into her heart, the room was gorgeous and looked just like the one at her old house. Her eyes scanned the area, no cameras, no microphones…or any hidden bugs. It was her old room…to a T. She stripped off the soiled bra and panties, to put on fresh new ones. She was sore from the beating she received, however she was thankful…Zalgo heard her plea...

Reaching into the oak dresser, she pulled out her favorite Invader Zim long nightie and matching shorts. She finally…really felt comfortable. She sighed, looking at the closet in wonder. What could it have been?

"_The body of my step mother? Did he kill Micah…?"_ Approaching the closet, she hesitated for a moment or two, before she opened the first door, inside was a violin shaped box, wrapped in red wrapping paper. Minx, couldn't wait. The box was in her hands, as she jumped back on the bed, already she ignored the bandage around her neck. Her fingers traveled over the beautiful crimson paper. Her heart nearly exploded with excitement. Tearing the packaging open, her eyes watered.

It was a violin case, her fingers ran over the metal claps, anticipating what make and model the beauty was, she screamed on the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe what her hands were holding, she couldn't comprehend what her mind had to process. What was in her hands, just so happened to be a Vieuxtemps Guarneri….made by Guiseppe Guarneri in the mid 1700's…her brain clicked a thousand things at once…all the famous people that held this instrument. All the solo's that had been played…it was her turn to play till her hearts content. Running her fingers over the beautiful wood, happy tears poured over her plump cheeks, as she placed her head onto the pad, and started to play.

The music was light and brilliant. Her heart was free, her smile was big and bright. She just couldn't believe what Zalgo had to go through to get this beautiful piece.

"What you don't understand Minx…is that it's just money, and money is something I have too much of. With my work, what I do…" He shook his head, he had been in the hallway waiting, and when he heard her scream, he couldn't wait to run in and kill anything that had touched her.

When the music stopped flowing and she looked at him. There was no fear, there was no shame…not even a hint of remorse or pain…she just looked at him, as if he was just another man, that she knew. He wasn't surprised, and nor was she. When she placed the music instrument back into its case and stared at him, he was confused as to why she did what she had done. However, she stood, faced him and wrapped her arms around his waist so tight, he thought she might crush his ribs. For once, the tears that slipped down her cheeks wasn't pain, wasn't fear…but happiness. She was truly happy in his presence. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. There was a light blush against her cheeks, when she stood on her tip toes, and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you Zalgo…this is a priceless gift." She whispered.

Zalgo, confused by this statement, looked her over.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Her smile grew, as she let out a soft giggle.

"The violin…it's a sign you're letting me have my freedom back, little by little…you're not as much of a monster as I thought you to be…" Her eyes closed, thick lashes covered her cheeks.

"The violin was part of your normal life…" He sighed softly.

"And from the music I could hear…I wonder…are you thinking about going for a music career?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She smiled to herself, eyes re-opening and looking him over.

"What did you do to me Zalgo? My illness hasn't affected me…I haven't been sick. I haven't checked my blood sugar…" She could've went on, but he silenced her with a soft kiss.

"You can continue seeing that Micah boy…but remember my little Minx…no one, can love you like I do…no one can make you feel the way I do…and no one, will ever keep an offer open as I have…or have as much patience with you, as I do…" His lips lingered over hers, and she wanted to have another passionate moment like they had the other night.

"I will always love you, no matter who you choose." Her hands reached out…only to touch air.

She was alone in her room, yet again. Begging, for him to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Sirens Song

Zalgo laid back against his bed, staring at the ceiling, while she was out and about with Micah, he had taken it into his own hands to make a room just for her. It would've taken him much longer, if he didn't work with anger bleating at him. He's madly in love with her, and yet she refused to give him the time of day. All he wanted was her to show him a little gratitude. And the moment he bought her that violin she started to see, that he wasn't all bad. With his eyes closing, he listened to her music. She was beautiful, and her music made her even more beautiful. The sadness, playing from the violin was shocking. He couldn't believe how sad she was.

"_Was it from being here?"_ He thought, he couldn't figure it out. She was so strange, then again…all humans are…and he didn't really have much to complain about. Though the music was fast, going with a beat…there was so much sadness. Depression…? Loneliness…? Why wouldn't she come to him if she was so lonely? It was that simple…yet, he didn't want to distract her from the beautiful sounds of her music. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and the moment before he fell asleep….the music stopped, he listened…the door opened, she was walking down the stairs. He knew where she was going, she must be hungry. He didn't know how long it took for her to maneuver around the house, but he knew when she got to the kitchen. The kitchen was right underneath his bedroom, her presence was so strong, and it pulled him to her. The muscles moved underneath the thin blanket covering him, he sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"_What am I doing? She needed space…and yet I'm walking right back to her, with my tail in between my legs…"_ It was true, he was. She was possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever met, seen, and felt amazed when she even breathed upon him. She stunned him by every movement she had made. He needed to resist going to her, but what else could he do? She was calling to him, her soul was…she was burning for him, like he was her…those eyes, he needed to feel them upon his skin once again.

…

She rummaged through the kitchen, looking through the fridge, she found a few items she could make a decent meal with. Avocado, turkey, and tomatoes.

"Gotta tell Zalgo about getting lettuce and some natural cheese…" She whispered.

"As you wish." He whispered.

Her hands slammed the fridge door closed as she dropped the condiments onto the floor. Those piercing neon eyes stared at her, with such intensity, her heart skipped and her stomach dropped. He was handsome, standing in front of her without a shirt, his muscles moved as he did. Her mouth watered at the very sight of him. Her breathing became hard, and very fast. Sweat started to form in her palms and the back of her neck.

"I…I didn't know…sorry if I…" She kept speaking, and he wanted to shut her up with a deep kiss to her lips. He shook his head slowly for a moment.

"Hush dear, there is nothing you did wrong. You didn't wake me from a slumber, I was listening to your beautiful music, wondering…if you were really thinking about pursuing a career…" He saw the blush across her cheeks and it made him smile to himself.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" She challenged him, he stood evenly and leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen. He could see her easily in the darkness, and she didn't even bother showing her distress, since there was none. He raked a hand through his hair, an obvious sign he was nervous, her voice came again, sharp, determined and filled with hurt.

"Zalgo answer me! Did you mean what you said?!" She sounded on the verge of tears. He hung his head.

"Yeah. I meant every word of it." He replied, there was nothing to say.

She couldn't find the right words to reply to what he had confirmed for her…he loved her? Truly…loved…her. Was she stuck with this? He was giving her feelings none had ever given her before. Even when she thought she might've been lesbian…not that there was anything wrong with it. She was never attracted to any man before.

"Minx?" He whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears, and now just confusion as if she didn't know how to process the truth. And honestly, he wouldn't either at his point.

"Yes sir?" She replied, he was there, strong, comforting and open.

His arms were wrapping around her frame, and held her so close to him, she could smell his fragrance. A musk only he could ever have. He was, so powerful, and…maybe that's what made her scared. Was the power that leaked from him. How could anyone accept that a GOD loved her? How could anyone accept that he had full power over the…pasta's lives?

"I want you to listen to me good Minx…I love you, so much, I can't stand being away from you. I feel so weak…" He collapsed, his face pressed right against her stomach. She wanted to flinch, no one had ever held her in such a way, none had ever touched her the way he had.

He let out a cry, or…a whimper, she couldn't tell…and the sound of it made her tears slip down her cheeks.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel sick every time that man touches you, I feel so lonely when you're not near me. That night, where you hit me…I felt something strike me in my stomachs, to the point where no matter how bad I wanted to kill you, this feeling stopped me from doing so." He went silent for a moment as she placed her hands to his head, softly caressing him.

"_What's wrong with me…? I'm being so sentimental…"_ She didn't understand it either.

"_Maybe…giving him a chance wouldn't be so bad…"_ She followed through.

She hated seeing him like this, the tears were soaking through her long nightie, and he was silent while he cried, for the exception of a sniffle here and there.

"I…I want to be your heart on a string…so you can control me no matter what Min Min…" He looked at her, the beautiful baby blue rimmed red from tears. Her throat clenched up; Minx dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips touched his in the softest of kisses. Till, his roamed over hers in need, passion and…love.

He wanted to show her what love was, what she can have from it, what she can learn from it. His need began to rise. He pulled her close, his hands roamed through her hair, holding her captive as he ravaged her lips. He couldn't believe what she was allowing him to do…it wasn't going to end on a good note, till she asked him to stop.

She didn't.

She pushed him further, her tongue darting out and touched his bottom lip. The kiss was making him wild, his hands captured her face, pushing her gently back against the cabinets. He couldn't breathe, her hands were edging him on, running over his chest, down his stomach. He groaned, as he started to grit his teeth.

He couldn't…he wouldn't…

"Zalgo…" It was somewhere between a moan, and a cry.

Pulsating red, that's all he could see. A guttural groan came from his throat, when he leaned down capturing the nape of her neck in his mouth. He started to gently suck, fully aware of the cut…and what he wanted. The blood that had stained through the bandage. The smell of her, started to drive him to a blood lust. Her hands were knotted in his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her body heat started to rise, he wanted to show her…show her his passion for her.

He wanted to show her a whole new world, just to hear her sing for him, to play…

"Zalgo!" She cried out when his fangs sunk into the flesh of her neck. The shockwave of pleasure that coursed through her, was a shock. He was rock hard against her thigh, and she didn't push him away, her heat was beckoning him…pleading him. Driving him mad with need. He pulled away from her neck, her blood dripped from his sculpted chin, she saw this, surprised him when she leaned up and licked the crimson gold, slowly.

Starting from his abs, up to his chest, and kissed his chin. The groan, turned into a growl.

"Min Min…I'm about to lose it, if you don't leave or tell me to stop…" Minx's eyes lowered to the large bulge within Zalgo's pants. Her cheeks turned red, as she smirked.

"I'd rather fuck you then a mortal…" She purred back.

Zalgo, was dumbfounded for the moment. Speechless as to what she said. He didn't know if she was thinking right or if he caused her to go on some sort of trip.

He did want to send her to another world, and he did.

"What?" He replied. She smiled, with a quick movement she was pinning him down, on top of him, her lips moving over his neck. He reached up and around, hands on her ass.

She wasn't a skinny girl by any means, and she was rather on the thick side…but that's how he liked them. Thick, with large hips, thighs and a well-rounded ass. Minx, gave him all of this. She leaned into his ear and whispered in the most lustful tone he had ever heard.

"Fuck me demon…fuck me hard…"

His jaw dropped for the second time, but exposed gleaming fangs in a smile. He lifted her up with ease, placing her on the center island, he made quick work at his pants, and she already kicked off her shorts. He gave her another look, unsure if this was real or a dream. And when she pulled him to her, her legs around his waist, he knew his answer.

"This is going to hurt…" He whispered into her ear. Her moans brought him on edge.

"I don't care!" She retorted. He smirked, placing his hand to her throat thrusting her down to lay flat on her back.

She opened up for him, the pleasure was unbelievable. His eyes closed, when she moaned. If there was any pain for her, she didn't show it. He started to thrust. Hard. Sweat started to glisten his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him inside. She felt amazing, hot, and wet just for him. The hymen gave way with absolute ease, her eyes stared up at him…the most beautiful violet color he had ever seen. Her cheeks flushed red, a single tear fell from her eye, and he wanted to stop. She shook her head.

"If you stop I swear to goddess I'll put a hex on you." Her witch side was becoming stronger, the power surged through her…and he loved the taste. Licking his lips, his hands roamed over her tight, thick body. Holding her globes of breasts within his hands.

The smacking of skin against skin, was drowned out by her screaming. He was in such a state of shock that all he cared about was her hitting her climax, making her cum all for him. When he watched her eyes open with shock, her mouth dropping to an O. She tightened around him, and he knew. He knew what was about to happen.

He let himself thrust a few more times before she went quiet and her body started to spasm. She was hitting her first orgasm and he smiled.

"Good girl…cum with me…" He purred in her ear.

Minx was on cloud nine, going even higher than any weed had ever made her. The pleasure he had given her was shocking. The pain was there only for a moment or two, even at his large size, it didn't tear her up that bad…the hand on the throat just made her feel more comfortable. The final thrust made her scream so loud she thought anyone in a mile radius would hear.

"YES FUCK AWAY THE PAIN!" She cried out, her head fell back her back arched, and he pulled out groaning.

It was a mess, and there was a lot. He panted, looking her over. He leaned forward, holding onto the counter, Minx sat up, smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"I think I love you…" She whispered.

…

He watched the scene play out before him, he had a raging boner, but that was supposed to be his bait, his bitch. And yet, that fucker had her? His eyes darkened as he wanted to punch something. Kill something. She was a beautiful, overweight woman. With a beautiful talent for singing, and playing the violin. He couldn't help but over hear her while he stared up in her window. The mansion was huge, but he knew where her window was. He just knew it. He watched her from the back, the silver of her natural was coming through. Minx, was an albino. No wonder she was teased so much in her school.

He's been watching her for such a long time. And finally, he thought he could get a taste of that beautiful thick, bitch…but now…he had to watch another asshole ravage her. And apparently he was wrong, she wasn't already deflowered her. Now, she was. That fucker, deflowered his beautiful Minx. His desert rose. Now, he had to work even harder to get to her. He licked his lips more, that fucker was good, but he was better in bed. He knew he was.

Yeah that ass had a longer, thicker cock then he. But he knew how to use his better. The way her arms were around him, the kisses they were sharing…the _**love**_ he could see…it was driving him mad with anger. That was supposed to be **HIS** not whoever that was. He hit her, he hurt her…and he was supposed to be her saving grace. He spent the last SIX years saving up for their first date, and it looked like she wasn't even having fun! He learned so much, that he had already knew! Nothing changed in the last six years…she didn't even recognize him, at all.

The moment, they had started to kiss the downpour had stopped. The entire hour that he was watching them, the rain the storm had ceased to exist. It…was new. Shocking, and strange. He brushed his drenched hair out of the way. Wondering…

Micah looked over at the wrecked car and pondered if he could get away with the idea formulating in his head. He smiled to himself, and got ready to knock on the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Peace

Zalgo laid with Minx on the couch, she had fallen fast asleep, and the crackling of the fire made him relax. The things running through his mind made him confused. What just happened between them? Yeah they had just both had sex, but wouldn't that change anything between them? Not like she loved him before that night. Before he gave her something that brought her back home. But this was her home now…and that's what she doesn't understand. No matter how hard he tried to show her, this was her home, no one can take that away from her. She pushes and pushes him away. He loved her, hearts and all…and then, she finally gave in. He didn't pressure her or anything. He, just wanted to kiss her again, he got a kiss back and more…he wasn't expecting it honestly, but he wasn't complaining.

She nuzzled closer to his chest; breathing in and out, he watched her chest move. The sound of her breathing relaxed his muscles. He…he just wanted to lay like this for the rest of his life. She was so beautiful, a strain of silver spilled over her nose. The crinkle she made, made him chuckle lightly at her. The silver, made her eyes stand out. It stunned him at how beautiful she had become, and had grown up. She had natural violet eyes. Why in the world should she hide it? Yeah, she looked strange to everyone else, but…god she was a gorgeous witch.

"_That reminds me, I've gotta start training you…ever since that night, you've been…avoiding me…and just now, you come back…and love me. Even if it was just one night, you let me show you what love is…and always will be."_ He pulled her close, as he laid his head down on the couch, he actually felt tired for once…he started to close his eyes.

Till the knocking came, hard, rushed, and urgent. Instincts kicked into high gear, he sat up slowly, making sure to not wake his lovely witch. She moaned lightly, as she rolled over. A small snore, nothing more. She was far gone. Thankfully, he smiled to himself. If this was who he thought it was he was ready to kill. For once the rain had stopped falling, and the night sky was clear, each time he passed a window, he was shocked to see trees in the clearing. It was odd…but he actually really didn't mind. He was rather happy, pleased even at the way the night went. He got to listen to his desert rose play her violin and listen to her beautiful moans as he made her his. There wasn't much he could brag about...but making Minx love him? He broke down that wall of uncertainty, and got her wrapped around his arms and holding her.

He just wished he could be laying on the couch fast asleep with her naked body against his. That's all he wanted, just…ugh. The irritation he was feeling was making it sprinkle. He had to learn how to calm himself. He wasn't naked anymore. He still wore his pair of pants as he walked to the front door. The knocking ceasing to stop. He groaned snatching the door, he pulled it open, and low and behold, the human was standing at his door step. He took one good look at him, drenched in rain, bald and shaking. A few splotches of blood scattered over his face and shirt. He looked hurt, and when he looked up at Zalgo, he swallowed some spit along with his pride. His face looked flushed as if he saw a ghost.

"Yes?" Zalgo grumbled, the man Micah stood there shivering. He coughed.

"I crashed my car…any possibilities of me using a landline sir?" He asked, Zalgo moved to the side the door opening further. Micah stared at the man with jealousy…he looked even better in person, up front then what he had thought. There was something off about him though, something that radiated power…intimidating him. The way his full lips pursed into a thin line.

"How did you crash your car?" He, asked Micah. Micah stood still reaching for the phone on the wall.

"Me versus tree. Tree one, me zero. The visibility with this shitty rain made it really hard to see where I'm going." He started to dial a number.

"At three in the morning?" Zalgo arched a brow. Micah had to come up with something.

"Honestly, I was out on call. The hospital needed me, and I got into an accident." He pulled the phone to his ear.

"Yeah I need a tow truck for…" He looked at Zalgo.

"334 Mirmar way, 13209 Riverbend Salem, Massachusetts." He replied.

Micah said all that back to the towing company, he turned around after hanging up the phone.

"It will be about an hour. Is it okay-"

"If you chill here? Sure, stay out of the common room. I know your that hu-" He shook his head.

"I know your Micah the guy my Minx has been seeing." He crossed his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off at how plain this man was. What was he to her? How could she, want to love a human like him? He was so plain…annoyingly so. He rolled his eyes leaning up against the red wall, his blue eyes watched the man with ease.

"Y…Yeah, names Micah…and you?" He asked, Zalgo arched a brow, and he smirked, the corner of his mouth lifted with ease.

"Wouldn't you love to know…" He replied, he was getting increasingly annoyed. This human, was in his home, his beautiful…home that he wanted to share with the beautiful desert rose. Micah was close to him, getting closer, the smell of sweat and blood made Zalgo nauseated. He was getting too close for comfort.

"Are you the guy that hurt her?" He snapped. Zalgo's eyes stared at the man, he sat up straight crossing his arms. Muscles moved easily, exposing his strength to this man.

"Why are you asking me that?" He growled, the sharpness of his teeth started to grow, he felt the anger pulsate through him. He wanted to strike this human down were he stood, to be sure he wouldn't move, or come near his love again.

Micah started to shrink back down, the way this man was watching him, so intently, made him feel nervous. Made his stomach start to do flips…making him uncomfortable. There was something _wrong_ about him, which made him step back.

"Look man, I don't know who the fuck you are. But if you are harming her, I will report you to the police." Micah challenged, and Zalgo tilted his head back and let out a roar of laughter.

"You think the POLICE would do anything to me?!" He stared at Micah, honest joy flowed through those eyes, and he backed down again.

"Do you have ANY idea what the FUCK I can do? And get away with?" Zalgo walked around the man, sizing him up.

"Trust me on one thing Micah, Minx is a very fragile woman…and if I ever find out you touched her in any way she did not like…I promise you…" His hand landed on Micah's shoulder, squeezing to the point of pain. He leaned in, allowing his voice to milk malice.

"You won't ever see the light of day again…I have the resources, and the power to make sure, Micah never existed…"

He shuddered underneath that cold hand, grasping his shoulder. He once felt like he could take this man on…and now, that he was standing here, in his home…he felt, so weak…as if any blow he would land, wouldn't strike him. He would do something, which would make him be powerless…like laughing off any type of blow that landed on him. Yet, whenever he spoke of Minx, the feeling….of weakness, and love surged through him and Micah could see this.

He could use this to his advantage…

"I won't do such a thing, my mother raised me to be a gentleman." He replied simply, smacking his hand off his shoulder. He wouldn't show fear to this asshole.

The smile came back, the smirk…fear slammed into Micah's ribcage as he saw Zalgo's lips pull over his lips, exposing shark like teeth. And charcoal black horns…the right one cracked almost completely through. His skin flourished with goosebumps, Micah's knees became weak and started to tremble.

"You HARM her…touch her, or kiss her…" That hand, touched his neck, each finger curling around and squeezing…sharp nails piercing the skin.

"I'll RIP your THROAT out!" Drool was dripping from his lips, as the deep laughter coursed through his head.

Hehehe….

Hahaha….

Hahahahaha!

Deep inside his mind, Zalgo watched his face slowly turn red.

"Zalgo?" It was a soft, sleepy voice that made him drop Micah to the ground, the voice so sweet and gentle it stunned him. Relaxed him, calmed him…Micah coughed a few times before holding onto a random couch and started to lift himself up.

Zalgo turned around, his anger gone…but the feelings of regret followed as he watched her limp into the room. She had only the smallest of bruises on her, and the cut upon her throat. She was rubbing her eyes, almost childlike when she looked at him.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got worried." She yawned again.

Apparently, she had gotten dressed before coming into the room, smart idea.

"_Very smart considering her little play thing is right here…"_ He growled.

His silenced had dragged on, caught her attention, her eyes looked from his down casted eyes, to the man pulling himself up. She only made the sound of a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes held sorrow at Zalgo, when he crossed his…very muscular arms, his body was almost tempting her all over again. She had to shake off the need, the want, when she realized Zalgo was in pain.

"What's going on?" She asked, brushing her short hair out of her face. Zalgo chewed his bottom lip, as he pointed to the man behind him. She wasn't surprised really at what happened, but the obvious hand mark around Micah's throat…she couldn't feel bad about it.

"Micah, what happened? What are you doing here?" She asked, she didn't really…honestly care at the moment. She was tired, and wanted Zalgo to…come cuddle with her? She shook her head, as she stared him down. Micah stood straight and rubbed the back of his head.

"I crashed my car on the way to the hospital, a kid got into a house fire, and they needed my help." He watched Minx's eyes turn tender as she nodded.

"Well…did you at least call the hospital and tell them what happened?" She asked. He gave her a confused look, before shaking his head.

"N…No I called the towing company so I can get picked up." Minx moved, obviously uncomfortable. The man she was seeing, and the man she just had sex with, in the same room? Her cheeks turned a light rosy red, yet she kept her composure.

"You need to call the hospital and let them know." She only took two steps forward, her violet eyes made him melt. Zalgo, felt a pang of jealousy. He smelt the arousal in this human man, and it was making him sick.

"Min min…" Zalgo growled lightly, Minx turned and gave him a soft reassuring smile. She looked at Micah and gave a soft giggle. This wasn't going to take much, she was too cute for any man to resist…so, she tilted her head and gently pulled Micah to the very elegant loveseat. She reached over for the landline and handed it to him.

"Call, now." It was an order, she barked…and Zalgo was impressed when Micah's hand reached out, and started to dial the numbers.

"_You little witch…"_ He whispered. She knew Zalgo was talking about her, and she gave him the smallest of smiles.

"_Don't do that, or we might have to go again."_ She replied.

Micah was talking, emotionlessly through the phone, and felt Zalgo's own needs rise up. His own body started to become engulfed in the wild fire of lust.

"_Again? Was I not good enough for you my little Minx?"_ He asked, and she giggled out loud.

"_My dear demon…you don't get it do you? I know the fact I turn you on just by how I move. How I talk, and speak. My voice right now is driving you insane…and the fact we can communicate this way? It's…very intoxicating I'll admit…"_ her voice was heavy, as if she was having a hard time catching her breath. However, Zalgo moved slightly when his eyes caught Micah moving.

"I called, they know that I'm going to be late coming in. The child lived at least." His brown eyes landed on Minx in her cute Gir nightie. He licked his lips, and once again the pang of jealousy struck Zalgo. Minx straightened her back, something was off with Micah…he wasn't acting right. He seemed animated, almost as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

A flush of red spilt across her cheeks, she took two steps back, the landline held tight to her chest. Zalgo, taking one protective step forward as Micah stood.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night Sir, and Minx. I promise I'll be out of your hair." He smiled to Minx, taking her hand into his, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

"Would you like to go to a movie tomorrow night or another dinner date?" He asked, leaving the lightest of kisses. She felt repulsed again, but…she sighed, and gave the lightest of nods.

"Sure." She replied, his eyes stopped at her neck…and he stood.

"Did you do this?" He pointed to Minx's bandaged throat.

The phone fell to the ground, her hand captured the bandage, and she immediately looked at Zalgo. He placed a comforting hand to her shoulder, and pulled her close to his warm, muscular body…telling her he was there.

"No, I didn't. When someone didn't drop her off in front of the house, she was mugged. I having some medical experience saw the wound, I treated it." Zalgo eyes, scrutinized him. He watched Micah's hands ball into fists.

"You're scaring her. Please stop." Zalgo ordered. Micah gave him a single glair, as he turned.

"I'll be sitting outside, I know I'm not welcomed here by you." He purposely looked at Zalgo, gritting his teeth.

"I won't allow you, to continue abusing her…I know you're doing it." He snapped, Minx looked at Zalgo, who gave the lightest of shrugs.

"Either I'll show you out, or you can find it yourself." Zalgo took a warning step forward.

"You got thirty seconds to make your decision…" He growled again.

Micah, flustered for a moment, decided it was best for him to walk himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow Minx." He nodded.

Minx, stood there, tears in her eyes…fear striking her abdomen.

…

She was pacing back and forth in her room. Zalgo sitting on the bed watching her, unsure what to do at this point.

"What's going through that beautiful head of yours?" He asked, Minx looked at Zalgo she didn't even know. She sighed, flopping down next to him laying her head against his shoulder.

"I don't even know anymore Zalgo…I want you, I need you…but I also have this need, want to-" Zalgo finished her sentence.

"To feel human, to feel like you still have some control over your freedom…" His fingertips touched her chin, and she looked right up at him.

"I've never once taken away your freedom…I've never wanted to at least…" His eyes roamed over her face, to her lips.

"God, your beautiful Min Min…" He sighed, placing his forehead to hers.

"I have something…that needs to be done…" He groaned pulling away. She was stunned, watching him pull away.

"What is it?" She asked.

He openly seemed distressed.

"I've gotta go to a baby shower at the end of the week." He gave a weak laugh.

"It's…the Slenderman's wife. She pregnant with a baby boy…and he wants me there. I kind of kicked the shit out of one of his sons for attacking you…" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. She tilted her head, still looking him over, obviously confused.

"What…wait…whoa!" She held up her hands.

"The Slenderman has a wife?" She blinked.

"And the man who attacked me? That's one of his sons?!" She placed her hands to her throat, her face turning ash. He reached out, touching her shoulders.

"Listen Min Min…I'm their GOD…they won't touch you now. But…Toby would be PISSED…" He bowed his head, his horns hidden in shadow.

"Toby?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah…a few years ago he fell in love with a chick named Zoe, she was a human. And well…I've made four rules…" He couldn't meet her eyes. She leaned down, to catch his eye.

"One, we must not leave any humans left alive. Two, never fall in love with a human, Three listen to your master if a proxy…and four, obey all rules…if broken, you must face severe punishment…or termination." He groaned.

"And I've broken my own rules…he went through hell, so did Slenderman's wife Roslind. The entire mansion did. Because I was checking out if they were hiding a human. They were, they took her home…and she snapped. Damn near burnt down Salem…in such, she turned into a pasta…and has been a star for the last two years." Minx, stayed silent.

"Min min…you're technically a human…and I'm breaking my own rules…" He let her go, letting this all sink in. She, let a smile slip across her lips.

"They're still alive, which means you have compassion…and I'm sure…" She stood, cradling herself on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They would enjoy, meeting another person of the family…a very powerful witch." She smirked, leaning down. Her lips pressed against his. His hands wrapped around her waist, holding her captive in place. Already, he wanted her all over again. He picked her up with ease, and slowly laid her out on her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Human

The shower felt amazing against her sore body. There really wasn't much to say, she fucked a demon and liked it. That was hardcore taboo, and she didn't care. The smile slipped across her lips, when she heard the door open, her smile went wider.

"Had fun?" He asked, chuckling. She ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes caressed her body through the glass door. She turned around, crossing her arms, the water splashing against her face. She placed her hands to the glass door, Zalgo stepped up, placing his own palms against the cool glass.

"I was thinking Zalgo, I want to pursue my career in opera…" She tilted her head slightly, her hair clinging to her face, waiting for a disapproval. But instead, she had gotten a smile and a chuckle.

"Of course! The opera house is opening an act. The one he took you too…" The growl was there in his throat, yet he calmed himself; he was getting better at calming down. She was helping him with his anger. He had to thank her, she was something else. A saving 'grace' as he would think. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" She laughed, and gave a light thud to the glass door. He looked her over, before biting his own bottom lip.

"Oh just how your my saving grace." She too followed through with a light laugh.

"You're saying, a demon mind you, is saying that I'm a saving grace?" She couldn't help but laugh. It was after all, ironic that a demon was calling her a saving grace. Zalgo shrugged, grasping a plush towel from the side.

"So, I can drive you down there, and perhaps I can call Slender and we can meet up and have dinner." He leaned against the wall, watching her turn the water off and step out. Instantaneously her eyes darkened for a moment.

"Isn't that the guy from the videogames? I want to make sure, this is a nickname you know…" She was worried he could tell.

"Oh well…" He handed her the towel, she wrapped it around her plump body, and her eyes stared at him, he couldn't help it.

"Yeaaaaaah….." He drew out the silence.

"Yeah, the guy from the over exaggerated videogames." He seemed almost embarrassed to say it. She couldn't help but raise a brow and slowly nodded.

"Well, considering your real, I wouldn't put it passed it to him being real…" She froze for a moment, and turned to him.

"You said a crepypasta, couldn't date a human…right?" She asked, Zalgo gave a nod.

"And you're breaking your own rules?" He nodded again.

"Yeah, I don't get where you're coming from…" He moved uneasy.

"Zalgo…" Her eyes were casted down.

"What if…they start a revolution?" She asked, turning. Leaning back against the large sink. Zalgo chuckled.

"Once I explain everything that had happened-"

She rose her hand.

"I looked into the burning of Riverbend Salem…over five hundred people died that night, and almost a thousand injured…Zalgo…What if Toby goes against you, and starts a revolution because you can get away with it?"

He didn't think about that…that was a very good point.

"_Frighteningly good…"_ He rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged.

"We will take it one step at a time, just like your little lover…I will make sure, and everything will be taken care of." He reached over to her, cupping her face into his hands.

"I'm going to call Slenderman, make arrangements for him to bring Roslind, Luna, and Annika. So they can meet you. You've already met Masky, and Hoodie. I'm sure Slender already knows about you, thanks to them running their mouths…" He stopped speaking, only to kiss her rose bud lips.

"Listen my angel, everything will be okay. I'll make sure no one will ever, EVER hurt you…" His eyes, were sincere. Minx gave a light nod. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Go do me a favor…I bought you a brand new dress. Could you…go put it on for me?" He asked with a sly smile. Her brow rose again as she crossed her arms.

"It had better not be a slutty dress…" She growled.

…

Zalgo sat down at his desk, pulling out his IPhone, and started to dial Adrian's number. He was nervous about telling his demi-god…and best friend for hundreds of years what he was doing. Who he was seeing and why…his gut was in knots. He kept tapping at his desk, it was only two rings before Adrian picked up.

"Yes Zalgo?" A deep bass of a voice flowed through the phone; he knew everything would be alright.

"Hey Adrian, I was wondering if you and Roslind would like to come to the theater. A new performer is preforming and I would like to take my best-friend and his wife out to dinner." He was nervous, voice trembling just slightly. Already Adrian had caught on.

"What's the occasion? What's going on? Did one of my sons cause trouble?" Adrian replied.

"_He doesn't know?"_ He wondered.

"Uh…" Zalgo cleared his throat.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I needed to speak with you about…something." His nerves were almost shot. His palms were slick. Adrian's heartfelt laughter filled him with comfort.

"Did you finally find a girl that's giving you trouble?" He asked, and he heard the swivel chair move, as if he was leaning back.

"Something like that…" He raked a hand through his hair. Finally, Adrian catching on, noticed something was off.

"What is it Zalgo? Talk to me." He was serious now, he could tell. He closed his eyes, and pondered.

"I…I kind of broke my own rules."

Silence.

A long moment of silence filled in between them for a few minutes; Adrian blew a raspberry.

"A female?" He asked. Zalgo opened his mouth to speak, when a soft tapping came to his door.

"You could say something like that…" He replied softly.

"Come on in Minx." He said gently.

The door was pushed open, and Zalgo took in a sharp breath.

Minx's natural bright blonde hair, was pulled back in tight curls, her violet eyes sparkling. With little to no eye makeup, for the exception of eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were plumped to perfection with a coral shade of lipstick. Her face pore less, and the mole on her left cheek stood out against her pale skin. She couldn't help but smile at the look he was giving her.

Her performance dress, made his mouth water. It was a soft green corset. A lace up in the back, falling down to her knees, sleeves stopped at her elbows and fanned out. Her long muscular legs, made him shudder, the black heeled boots stopped mid-calf that were too lace up. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful everything. The corset made her breasts stand out, her curves…were banging…and she was just stunning. The dress hit her in all the right places.

Adrian's voice buzzed in his ear, as he stood, staring at his beautiful date.

"Zalgo?! Zalgo!" He was calling, snapping him back to reality.

"Y…Yeah sorry man." He shook his head slowly.

"She just came in, and man…she's beautiful. I think Roslind would love her, and the girls." He smiled to himself.

"I don't know, Annika has been a little finicky lately, since her thirteenth birthday…" He was silent.

"I'll ask if the girls would like to come, don't expect Annika, but I'm sure Luna would love to see Uncle Zalgo." He paused.

"How does seven sound?" He asked. Zalgo looked at Minx.

"How about seven dear?" He asked, she looked at her phone and flipped through the texts, she smirked.

"I can tell Micah I can't make it." She tilted her head in the cutest way, that made him want to take her, and make her his all over again. She was beautiful in all the words, personality, physically, and her heart. They had a very rough start…but now. Look at them, they had come such a long way.

"Okay, seven it is Adrian. Can't wait to see you and the girls." He hung up the phone, looking at Minx.

"God you're beautiful…" His eyes wondered over her.

"Did you put a spell on me woman?" He stood; his eyes were filled to the brim with lust. She could sense his need for her.

His fingertips touched her chin, as he lifted her face to meet his.

"You make me feel human…you know that. Right witch?" He purred gently. He watched her eyes slowly close, and her lips purse. He wanted to kiss that smugness right off her beautiful face.

"Shouldn't you get ready?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you call your toy to tell him to cancel?" He asked, she couldn't help but smile back. Her lips pursing more.

"What are you talking about? Who said he was the toy?" A flicker of joy crossed her eyes, he chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind being a demonic dildo." He chuckled, she broke free of his grasp slapping him gently across the arm. He couldn't believe she was playing, kidding around when he was serious. As long as she didn't touch him, she could use him for all he's worth. Money, sex, a house, a mansion, whatever she had wanted he would give it to her, on a silver platter. Money wasn't an issue, by a long shot. He had enough, for them, their kids if they wanted some, grandkids and great grandkids to boot. Money, honestly…wasn't a problem. He tilted his head, caressed her cheek.

"I don't understand why people would tease such a…beautiful creature such as yourself." She bowed her head, a light blush crossed her cheeks. He was flattering her, making up to her…this was starting to get a little much.

Raising her hands, she backed up two steps.

"Zalgo, why don't you get ready, and I'll call a cab?" She smiled, her eyes sparkled.

He shook his head.

"Oh no dear, I'm driving." His smile was ear to ear. And she tilted her head to the side, looking at his horn.

"Did I really almost crack your horn all the way through?" She asked crossing her arms. Zalgo's smile almost faded as he reached up to gently touch the injury.

"Heh…yeah. It's literally hanging by a sliver of bone. It should heal up though." He replied with a shrug. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead gently.

"We will leave in about fifteen minutes." He smiled, walking out of his office.

It was that moment, when Minx had tilted her head, and wondered…what did Zalgo do to earn so much money?

…

He screamed, he hollered, and cried. She had said she couldn't come. Had something come up? His eyes blurred with tears, he couldn't believe she blew him off!

"It had to be that guy! It had to be!" Taking the computer off the table, he slammed it against the wall. Her beautiful face, stuck in his mind; collapsing onto his knees, he started to rock back and forth, back and forth. His anger broiling. His fingertips were numb, he couldn't breathe. His chest tightened. He needed some sort of release. Yeah, that guy can have her sexually, but he wanted her emotionally…more than he ever wanted someone else.

"I'VE NEVER WANTED ANYONE ELSE!" He screamed, and no one heard him.

His empty apartment, echoing the words back.

As minutes passed, his anger diminished into smoke. He stood, knees wobbling, his temple throbbing uncontrollably. He kept gritting his teeth, unable to control what his thoughts were screaming at him. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, kiss her, and love her. But that man won't let her…and that man, something was off about him. He couldn't tell what for now. He wanted to find out, he wanted to figure it out, get him to the police. Every time he had seen Minx, there was a new bruise, a new…something on her. And he knew it was from that man. And a mugging? He laughed out loud. That was stupid, she would've come running to him if that was true.

Right?

She would've ran to her saving grace, a doctor none the less. Yeah, it seemed that man made more money than him. But he, he can love her.

"Yeah, that's right. I can love her. He can't all he wants is to fuck her, and toss her. I'm better. I'm better…" He turned to his bedroom door.

The stale smell of the apartment, made him realize how little he had spent there. He had either been staking out Minx's home, or at work. He was running on a few hours a sleep this week, and last…he was jittery, and his pale white walls kept moving around him. When he went into his boring, average joe bedroom, an air mattress on the floor, covered with a single quilt. Made by his mother of course. And a singular dresser and mirror. Upon his walls, were hundreds, if not thousands of pictures of Minx. Smiling, laughing, and holding onto her former best friend. Her mother, her father…her mother must've been worried. Minx, hadn't returned home in how many months now? Micah tilted his head, light brown eyes looking over the walls. One picture in particular…his favorite, her standing naked in a bathroom, a towel wrapped around her front, stepping into the running water. It was the best shot he had of her rump and those legs for days. His mouth watered.

He will have her.

One way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: True Happiness

She was silent in the car, fidgeting, trying to figure out what to say, how to say it and why. Her eyes were staring at her hands. Zalgo looked over to his beautiful mate, and tilted his head. She looked worried, even frightened.

"What's eating at you dear?" He asked, eyes looking back in front of him. The skies were a beautiful red, turning orange, dark purple clouds swirled in the sky. He couldn't help but compare its beauty to Minx. He really did get lucky…honestly he did.

"Well, let's see were meeting a creature, another possible creature and their kids. I shouldn't be nervous at all? Considering I'm a human?" She darted her eyes at him. She really was nervous and he had no idea why…well…he actually did.

"They're just as human as you and I." She gave him a sideways glance at that.

"I'M human. YOU'RE a demon." She crossed her arms, she couldn't help but ponder of how the night would go about. She reached up, and slowly started to chew on her pointer fingernail. She couldn't figure out what her mind wants. Her heart wanted Zalgo, but her mind still refused to budge from wanting a human man. And so far, Micah was the only contender. THE ONLY one who actually gave a shit other than Zalgo. She looked him over, her eyes scanning his lean muscular body. He was…physically beautiful, and even passed the 'I-want-to-be-the-god-of-everything' attitude, and of course, the 'I-want-to-kill-all-humans'… he was a very beautiful man at heart. That she knew for a fact. His personality always shown through everything, no matter the circumstance…he wasn't all for world domination. She, personally got lucky.

Chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment, she reached over and placed her hand on his leg. He wasn't surprised by what she did…if anything, he was more pleased and happy. She was slowly coming around to love him, not just the sex…but _him_ as a person. The demon's of the creepypasta world, are more human then humans are sometimes. Through the homicidal tendencies, they can have emotions just like any human. Sometimes over the top, and over emotional.

The sun blared inside the car, causing him to slightly squint. He loved being happy, and being happy was the one thing he knew for a fact he felt around her. The sun had been flowing through the stain glass of the mansion for days now, she had been walking through each and every room on each floor. Admiring the handiwork. He made the stain glass himself, a little dark, yes. Somewhat gothic style, yes. And even a dash of Victorian era. After all, his mansion had been around since the time of slavery.

He didn't agree on slavery, or racism never had. Even when it was huge, big and popular. To be sure the white man never came after him, he bought some, but treated them well. After a while, when Abraham decided the slaves should be freed. The ones that stayed, and lived within the mansion asked to leave. He gave the smallest speeches.

"You live here, as a family, you are safe here as a family. I promise you, if you need a home, come back." He didn't always hate humanity, or humans. It was when the humans started taking advantage of his kindness and compassion that he started to dislike them. It didn't take long, that he had lost all sense of humanity for this world…till…

He met her beautiful eyes, staring up at him, begging and pleading for him not to kill her.

And he didn't.

Very few see him, for who he was, and she…she did. It took them almost four months to come around, but she now looks at him with gratitude…love, and compassion that none had ever shown him. He was surprised, at how…sweet she could be.

"Zalgo?" Her voice cut through the rambling thoughts as he slowed down, to get off of route I-90 and pulled onto the small town of Salem. The theater was just two blocks down, and they've been driving for almost forty minutes. Her hand squeezed just a little tighter, just enough for him to look over at her.

"Yes Minx?" He replied, pulling up and parking.

"I'm scared." She whispered, the small crystalized tears dripped down her face, and he was shocked.

"What? Why?" He asked, turning to her. She shook her head slowly, unsure of how to reply.

"Zalgo…I don't know how to address them, I don't know what to do…I don't want them to eat me or something…" She swallowed back the word, and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" He squeezed her hand back tightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell would be fine dear." Her head perked up, when he had called her dear. He…he was so attentive, it almost shocked her. She gave a light nod.

"Alright, there's…something else I forgot to mention." He had that cheeky grin that she loved so much.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head. A small curl came down touching the side of her face. He reached up, putting the strand behind her ear, even the gesture was filled with sweetness.

"Let's get out and I'll show you, or else you'll be late." Those words stunned her into silence, she nodded in agreement. He was out, and at her door pulling it open. Already, the area around them filled quickly with numerous amount of guests. He reached into the backseat, and pulled out a…black case. Her eyes went wide.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" She screeched.

The joy in her voice, made his hearts jump.

"Yes I did dear, you're the guest star…and you're going to preform before dinner." His cheeky smile, made her heart flutter.

"Y…You…did this…?" The bright violet of her eyes started to tear up. All he did was nod.

"All for you, I love hearing your work…and now, I want to show everyone else how amazing your talent is." His smile was wide.

"Zalgo?" A feminine voice, soft and gentle made Minx turn around. She was faced with a beautiful, violet haired, gray eyed woman. Lips bright red or painted on, she couldn't tell. The woman wore little to no makeup, and her smile was comforting. The baby blue dress she wore clung to every curve of her body, along with the baby bump. She had to be a solid, seven months along. At her side, was a very beautiful girl, about seven holding her hand tightly, wearing the same dress as her mother. The mother wore, beautiful red heels, and the little girl wore beautiful red flats. She had long red hair pulled up in a tight pony tail. That, even when up, touched the middle of her back. She wore a matching choker, just like her mother. Her eyes a solid bright violet. She had a beautiful plain face, and long legs for a seven year old. She was…stunning, just like the violet haired woman.

Zalgo laughed, reaching out and hugged the pregnant woman. Minx stood back, and held her violin tight to her chest. After the brief hug, she opened her eyes and looked right at Minx, and her smile, made her shoulders relax as she tilted her head down.

"Is this the human woman I've heard about?" She asked, the sound of her voice was sweet, and melodic. She would love to hear the woman speak more.

The way she was looking her over, didn't make her feel judged, just a little scrutinized. That was till she walked up to Minx, wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Welcome to the family dear." She smiled, pulling away and holding out her hand to her daughter.

"This is my second child, Luna. And I'm Roslind Mitchell. Nice to meet you Miss..?" She asked, looking at her. Minx, clearing her throat smiled.

"Minx. My name's Minx." She replied. Roslind gave a bright smile again, looking at Zalgo.

"She's beautiful." Her eyes wondered back to the violin. Realizing.

"Are you the guest performer?" She asked stunned. Minx nodded slowly. Her cheeks warmed up.

"Mommy, is she going to play the violin?" Luna asked, her voice, softer and deeper than the normal seven year old. Minx, felt a moment of pride.

"Yes I am." She replied with a bright smile.

"Zalgo helped squeeze me in." She was giddy with happiness.

She was actually happy.

Hairs stood up on the back of her neck, something was staring right at her. Almost through her, she shuddered, her mouth went dry. This wasn't right. She started to turn around, to look behind her. Something…was there. She knew it, she could feel it right there…her body trembled, a cold sweat broke out across her skin. She…she wanted to tell them, tell them she was in danger. Could feel the danger, lurking…

"Hello Zalgo." The same Bass voice she heard from over the phone, drew her attention back to the family she was meeting. And her jaw had almost dropped. He was tall, VERY tall. Black suit, red tie…and very muscular. He seemed handsome.

"Oh come on dear, break the mask. It's just Zalgo and his lady friend." Roslind giggled, placing her fingertips to her lips. Zalgo shifted slightly.

"Where's Annika?" He asked, raking a hand through his hair. Since the crowd went inside the theater, it was just them in the parking lot.

Was she really the only one, able to feel…whatever that was? Or was she just being paranoid?

She looked over her shoulder, back to the darkest part of the parking lot.

"She didn't want to come. She wanted to focus on her studies." It was the same bass tone of voice that made her look back over. Extremely intrigued. When she looked back, her eyes went wide as she gasped.

He had no face.

Just like the videogame.

Still tall, muscular, and very handsome facial structure. Just no…eyes, mouth, nose or ears. She shuddered, becoming suddenly afraid.

The look on Minx's face signaled fear, her palms were slick with sweat, and her face turned ashen. Zalgo reached out, softly touching her hand. She took his hand without hesitating. Holding onto it tightly.

"He's fine Minx. Relax. Okay? Now, come on. Let's go inside before were late for your show." Zalgo smiled. Minx, couldn't help but smile back. Roslind, was pulled close to Slender, and Luna smiled up to them.

"Just like us, when we were younger." Slender chuckled. Roslind punched him in the arm.

"We still have to discuss, you know…" She looked down, holding her stomach.

"Toby..." Slender softly hushed her with his lips.

"Now's not the time dear…we have a show to attend." He looked to Zalgo and nodded.

He wrapped his arm around Roslind, and Zalgo's around Minx's.

…

He watched from a distance, sitting in the far back table. She looked beautiful up there, holding the violin. Running over the strings, her fingers moving…she was graceful. She started to move, to dance as she played. She had opened her mouth and started to sing. Her dancing was graceful, beautiful, and stunning. She was, and overweight woman…with grace like a ballerina…he was stunned into silence. The beat that played in his head, watching her dance. The tune was gentle, soft…and fast. She kept dancing, the dress that clung to every curve caressed her knees as she twirled her hips. He watched the stage lights fall right on her, her skin had to glow.

He had never seen someone look as if they were porcelain. The bandage had been replaced with a choker, a very beautiful elegant white choker. Setting off the entire dress. She kept moving, faster, and faster. Her singing was like diamonds. Beautiful, elegant…his mouth had watered just thinking about her. Her violin skills were nothing short of perfection. And he, just watched.

THIS is why she had blew him off, to be with that man, and whoever they were. That beautiful pregnant woman, that…overly muscular tall man, and that beautiful daughter of theirs.

"_Family?"_ He thought. He couldn't really think of nothing else. Roslind and Minx could be related if you didn't count one being pregnant…or had that strange color hair.

Micah leaned back, picking at his steak. Watching his prey carefully.

…

He was impressed with Zalgo's pick. For a human, she was almost up there with Roslind in the beauty department. Yeah she was beautiful, but his wife would never be surpassed. For the exception of his beautiful daughters, whom are on an equal level. Nothing, can compete with his beautiful family. He couldn't imagine a girl being so frail, being with Zalgo…but, as he thought about it. Zalgo had changed a lot recently. He seemed more caring more empathetic. And even now, as he watched his best friend, watch that woman dance, sing, and play the violin, he couldn't help but notice how intrigued he was with her. How infatuated…it was strange to say the lease.

"_Now, about Toby…that's a different story. Who knows what this is going to do to the poor boy. Hell, he and Zoe are in the perfect relationship. I wonder if Clockwork will ever find her love, seems like everyone in the mansion is. Me, Toby, now Zalgo…I just don't want Annika to start dating…" _He couldn't help but role his eyes.

He watched as Roslind leaned in to whisper something to Zalgo. Not that he minded, but his wife was still his wife.

"I've been aware of the dark, I can see the storm role in. To let a heartbeat, till the song disappears…someone shine a light, I'm frightened by the darkness inside of me! Someone save me, from this fear inside me."

She had a very soulful voice, dark, heavy and very….full of emotions.  
"Someone please make me feel alive…" Her eyes landed right on Zalgo. And he could've sworn he saw…something strike in between them.

He saw the lust within Zalgo, and…

"Love…" He whispered.

"Yes?" Roslind replied, looking at her dear husband. He shook his head lightly. Shocked.

"Zalgo is in love…" He nodded to him.

"Look at that look in his eyes…" He noted. Roslind, let a smile slip across her lips.

"He's breaking all his own rules…for love." Roslind, couldn't help but let a small frown cross her lips.

"Just like Toby did…"

They both looked at Zalgo, in absolute silence.

…

Minx moved across the stage in such grace, in such easy movement it was surprising to her. That she didn't at least fall once or twice. But she kept going, and moving. Her song's were short bursts and her singing was there was well. She felt as if she was a little off key, but no one else seemed to notice. No one else pointed it out, like her mother would. Or her stepfather. She just kept moving. Keeping her head held high, as she danced. She stopped when she felt his eyes on her, that burning sensation crossed her neck. She smiled, she knew, he was watching just for her.

The beating of the drums, made her play harder, faster…as the harpist played her melody she followed through. Fast, upbeat…different for an opera house, and surprisingly better. She kept dancing to Irish folk type music. 'til, it was the encore. It was a song, she decided to choose for the perfect moment, and time. When her eyes met his sterling blue ones, and she knew.

He was the one.

But, her mind demanded, one last date, with Micah.

"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone and all the roses falling  
It's you, It's you must go and I must bide.

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
Hey, I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so.

_[Instrumental]_  
And if you come

When all the flowers are dying

And I am dead, as Dead I well may be

You'll come and find the place where I am lying

And kneel and say an Ave there for me.

And I shall hear though soft you tread above me

And All my dreams will warm or sweeter be

If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me

I'll simply sleep in peace until you

Come to me!"

His jaw dropped, he knew this song by heart…and he knew she was singing to him…to him and him only. His hearts were beating so rapidly, he thought he might keel over. This song, was perfect, and just…her and him. He looked to Roslind and Slender, who kept looking at him. He knew, he had their blessings…but now, he needed to get guidance and blessings from the other pastas. After all…she will be part of the family.

…

As the show came to an end, she stepped off the stage. Her face a flame, she couldn't believe everything was going on so fast. When her heeled foot stepped on the backstage, a man came running out, speaking in a French accent.

"Oh my god! You are so hired! You have a spot!" In the moment as he finished, her jaw dropped. In the corner of her eye, a shadow, with a bunch of flowers, stepped up. At first she believed it to be Zalgo, till those hazel eyes, stared at her. And instantaneously, felt fear. This was different, this was a game changer, a moment of indecisive planning. She froze, her hand holding the managers, he becoming worried.

"Ma'am, is something amiss?" He asked, she started to shake her head no. After a moment or two, she gave a light smile.

"I didn't know you were going to be here…" He said, handing her the bouquet of wild flowers.

"I also didn't know you were going to blow me off…" He was angry, she could tell. She looked over the growing audience, who had heard her, and wanted to speak, and or see her. Her mouth went dry.

"I didn't mean too, I meant to stay at home." He rolled his eyes.

"I've been lied to before…don't play that parlor trick on me." She flinched.

"But Micah…" She started.

"Excuse me." Snapped a man, with a slight shrill of a voice.

She froze, when she saw the racing goggles and bandanna, something odd in an operetta. He placed a hand on Micah's shoulder, he froze in a moment of fear, as he turned around and saw the man that touched him. He stood a head taller, his eyes hidden with yellow racing goggles, a bandanna wrapped around his mouth and brown bushy hair poked from the top. He had a long sleeves striped shirt underneath a simple gray shirt. Baggy cargo pants, and boots. He knew something was hidden underneath them…he just didn't know what. What freaked him out the most, was that he could tell, the man had a tick.

The woman, Minx, stood still for a moment longer before dropping the wild flower, and ran to his side. At first Micah was angry, thinking she's another slut that he had fallen in obsession with…however, this man clearly didn't know her, and she didn't know him. Which was odd, considering he followed up on every file, of hers…every single record, and knew she was a very shy, loner of a person.

She would never, go up to someone as willingly as him.

"Come home with me Minx…I need you." She kept shaking her head. And shaking it hard.

The man she clung to…smelt of blood.

She didn't fear him.

She feared Micah.

And what he had become…he was a monster.

The demon she fell in love with, not the man protecting her, not even Slender…Zalgo was right…sometimes human are more monstrous…then monsters themselves. The man forced her back, a step or two.

"Go find Zalgo." The hatred of her was obvious. Yet, she listened. She whispered a small thank you. And ran into the crowd of people, searching for her new found love.

…

Toby watched the human stalk the woman, and knew he was bad news. He had to step in…and when he realized, this was the woman, Hoodie and Masky tried to kill…the anger was unstoppable…and when found that man, the man trying to hurt her. Instincts took over, and he was about till him. He didn't tell anyone else that he had come here. He wanted to see her for himself…she was beautiful, yes. But she was the one, which caused Zalgo, their god. To break his own rules, and retaliation came to mind.

The idea stuck, he didn't know this man….he obviously loved the girl…and so, he will reunite them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Heartstrings Come Undone

He couldn't find her, Zalgo's hearts were running faster, harder…this wasn't right. She couldn't have had run off…could she? His eyes kept searching the crowd, till he saw her. Her eyes flickered up to him, she was pushing her way through the crowd of people who wanted to talk to her, tell her how amazing her work was. Minx kept ignoring them, her destination, was to him. He saw the fear deep within her face, she saw someone or something that wasn't right. He looked over to see Slender and his wife, and in their face's saw…what he had reflected.

"Adrian, we have to help her! She can't get to us…" Roslind, seeing the fear etched deep within Zalgo's face. She wouldn't let him hurt like that, she wouldn't ALLOW it. Slender gave a nod, and jumped from the top balcony where they were seated. Zalgo turned around, his eyes landing on Adrian, he followed suit. He wouldn't allow his only other best friend go after Minx. Something seriously frightened her. And she couldn't find him…his eyes, actually started to water in anger.

"_God damn it! It better had not been that fucking human!"_ He was infuriated, he wanted this human DEAD. And he would do everything, and _anything_ to make him suffer for the fear he had put into his angel…

"MICAH!" He roared. All stopped, staring.

Her head looked up, and saw him…his eyes radiating red, the human mask had slipped, and his horns were piercing his forehead. The smile he wore, splitting into a grin, teeth glimmering and sharp as a shark. He was the midnight man, she had saw months before. Her heart stopped, she could see the sharp talons, scratching into the balcony railing. A hand touched her, a hand she didn't recognize. Her heart stopped, her body froze as she screamed.

A scream she didn't let out, ever since that night all her friends and frenemies were slaughtered in front of her. The built up pressure in her chest, made it into a screech. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

Pain.

Frustration.

Horror.

Fear…

Terror.

All came out in one loud scream.

Darkness fell, and strong arms had captured her.

She could hear the rapid beating of hearts.

…

He was at her side in a single jump, her face had turned deathly pale when she had saw him. He caught her before she even hit the ground. He crunched his face in anger, closing his eyes attempting to hold back the tears that had threatened to escape. His chest ached, a deep stabbing pain radiating throughout his body. He had shoved Adrian out of the way long before he had reached out to catch her.

No one touches his angel…his loving angel.

No one would ever touch her…

The pain was radiating, becoming worse. He couldn't think, the need to slaughter filled him. He hadn't felt this angry since the day she tried to wake him up with a punch to the shoulder. He couldn't breathe right, he couldn't concentrate on anything, everything around him had blurred.

"Zalgo? Zalgo!" Adrian tried to call.

He was being surrounded by people, people he didn't know, people he didn't like. Humans.

Humans…his stomachs growled, her smell touched his nostrils. Her soft scent…her laughter in his ears, turning to the scream. He fell on his rump, holding her close to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Just holding her, keeping her close. Wanting her to listen to his hearts, to wake up. To not be afraid of him.

"I will stay with you…" He whimpered, the anger had long since diminished.

Thunder rumbled overhead…the rain was back. When the tears slipped down his face, and landed upon her cheeks. The storm, had just started to wage a war against humanity. His mind couldn't process anything. A gentle voice called through the haze.

"Zalgo, she's okay. She just fainted." Roslind reassured him. His tear glazed eyes looked up into her beautiful gentle face.

"Please, can we please take her to E.J? I need him to check her out, to make sure nothing's wrong with her…please…" Her eyes widened, she looked at her dear husband who too, was in absolute shock.

Zalgo, was breaking. He had never once asked the things he had created, if he could come over…

"Zalgo, you don't have to-" Adrian attempted, but Zalgo shook his head.

"It's your home…I don't want to intrude." He cracked, he shattered, the tears poured as he stroke her hair. Her hair had long since grew into its natural color. A beautiful, off blonde almost white. He couldn't stop shaking, Adrian feared if he had tried to carry Minx to their car, he would surely drop her.

"Uncle Zalgo…" Luna's gentle voice carried over the crowd.

She was the child of light, nothing but pure. Her eyes wondered over each face, as she made her way over to Minx and Zalgo, she was standing beside him, she got to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lost it.

He cried against his niece, unable to hold back his pain.

…

Toby watched from the distance, it was something strange, he leaned against the wall, unsure what to do. The girl was beautiful, but…he gritted his teeth hard enough to feel them crack. This wasn't right. All the pain he, and Zoe had to go through in order to be together…Zalgo shouldn't have it so easy….all because he had created them. He wasn't going to be pushed around.

Zoe was out hunting tonight, and he was left here…watching Zalgo pace back and forth of E.J's room. His hands knotting in his hair. He was a mess. He couldn't take the pressure of being with a human girl…and he knew, she wouldn't turn into a pasta. He, Zalgo wouldn't allow it. Not at all. Toby chuckled. He saw how beaten up Masky was when he came back, and knew what was going on in a heartbeat; he wouldn't shut up about a human girl, and how the big man had protected her…

"_Out of spite?"_ Toby thought, before rolling his eyes.

"_Nah…he's not like that. He's a kind God…but why now of all things?"_ He watched the lightening flash, and listened for the thunder. Things were going to get far worse before they got any better. Toby knew this. On nights like this, he and Zoe would lay in his bed, and watch the storm for hours before falling asleep.

Things had gone well for them over the last few years, Annika was darker, and into her own studies, Luna lighting everyone day up. Complete opposites, but same at the same time…only because, they're like yin and yang. Zalgo, finally leaned against the wall, and slid down. Toby actually felt pain for his God. He actually felt sorrow for him going through this. At that moment, he…felt connected. He went through the same thing, when Zoe tried to commit suicide. Sighing, Toby stepped from the darkness, standing in front of his God.

When Zalgo had looked up at Toby, he saw the damage within his face. He was more in love with this human girl, then he was with Zoe, without knowing it. He was actually lost for words, as he took a singular step back. This wasn't right…this…he shook his head.

A human belonged to a human, and he would make that happen. That man, actually loved that girl on stage, and he…Zalgo must've been using her.

"Toby…I'm sorry for everything I've put you and Cinder through…I know it was wrong. I should've given you two a fair shot." He was telling the through, there really wasn't much emotion to his voice, it was flat, empty…and his eyes told a different story.

"H-H-How long h-h-has sh-she been o-out?" He stuttered. Not only was his tick bad, but he had gained his stutter back. Zalgo shook his head.

"A couple of hours, E.J is still working on trying to get her back up…Masky did a number on her…" He cupped his face into his hands. He couldn't watch his God be like this…he let out a soft sigh.

"Sh-She's J-j-just a h-h-human." He replied.

Zalgo snapped his head up, staring at Toby, Zalgo's eyes turned red. His jaw clenched with anger, slowly he stood straight. Toby wasn't fast enough, Zalgo's hand was around his throat, and he held him still.

"Just a human? Just a HUMAN?" He was laughing, laughing with tears streaming down his face. She wasn't just a human…she was something more. More than just a human…she was…she was…

He dropped Toby on the ground.

"Were you at the opera house?" He snarled. Toby shook his head quickly.

"I h-h-have n-n-no i-i-idea w-w-w-what yo-you're tal-talking about." It had seemed his stutter had gotten worse, as he placed his hand on his throat. He couldn't believe his God would outright attack him like that. It was….odd.

"If you were, then you would've known, she was something more than a human, she was an angel…something no one would ever expect…she, just…" He closed his eyes as he sighed slowly.

"Listen Toby, there's nothing I can do to reverse what I've done…" Slumping back against the wall, he sighed.

The door creaked open, as E.J nodded.

"She'll be fine. Though, I should mention she does have a minor heart issue." E.J pulled his lab coat, looking over Zalgo. Besides the hypoglycemia you have miraculously helped her through, what I don't like, is the arrhythmia I'm worried about the most. Another scare like that and she just might not make it. It's a very, very minor thing…but…" E.J shook his head. Zalgo, swallowed.

"You mean…cardiac arrest?" He asked, E.J gave a nod as he reached into his coat pocket.

"I've got some medicine for her heart problem. It shouldn't be too much to ask of you to let her take it…unless you want another Zoe situation where either A: She's comatose, or B: Dead." He dropped it into Zalgo's palm as he turned around to head back to his room.

"Also, she's awake and asking for you." He looked at Zalgo.

"I don't know what you've done, but that girl is in love with you…" He eyed him.

"Monster and all."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen Retaliation

Toby watched Zalgo stand, and looked directly at him, his eyes were dark, he looked at the medication in his hand, and sighed.

"We will finish talking after I see Minx." He looked at Toby, his eyes showing absolute pain. Understanding filled his mouth, he could finally relate to Toby and Cinder's pain. He couldn't believe how much pain, the had went through…till now…even then…he couldn't stand it.

"I truly am sorry Toby, I didn't mean to cause so much hell for you…" He stepped into E.J's room, and saw her beautiful face, staring up at him. Her mouth went wide into a smile, as she reached out. Zalgo buckled and went right into her arms. He buried his face in the crevice of her neck. She still smelt good, she was whispering comforting words into his ear. Telling him how much she loved him, how sorry she was for worrying him.

"Hush love, it's okay. You're fine, I'm fine…I'll make that human pay…I'll make that human suffer…" He looked right into her face, and she saw he was telling the truth. She could see he meant every word that he was saying. She touched his face, and gave another smile.

"Who was that blue masked man? Is he okay? He looked like he was bleeding from his eyes." She looked worried, and Zalgo, attempted to calm her.

"Hun, he's kind of like a doctor. He went to medical school. He's a good guy…now tell me, who did you see?" He asked, Minx, sat upright, and sighed.

"Micah was there, and I know that Toby person was there, the one that stutters?" She said, Zalgo nodded.

"He helped me get away from Micah." She rubbed her face, sighing.

"I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but I don't like it, at all…" She moaned out, Zalgo shook his head.

"Pease sweetie, you need to stay calm…you have a heart condition. And you need to stay calm." She looked at him confused.

"I have a heart condition? When did this happen?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her hands starting to tremble lightly. Zalgo sat on the bed, as he covered her hands with his.

"Ever since you were a child apparently…" He pulled out the pill bottle.

"You need to start taking these. It's okay, I promise. No one here is trying to kill you." He gave a smile, and she nodded taking them. She ran her fingers over the container.

"How many do I have to take in a day?" She asked, Zalgo shook his head.

"I'm assuming, one a day. These are pretty big pills." He gave another smile, running his hand through her hair.

"God you gave me a scare little girl. Don't ever do that again…" He chuckled, she gave a weak smile looking at him.

"I promise Zalgo. I didn't even know I had a heart condition. It's nice to know now…" She laid back, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I've got a spot in the opera house." She gave a bright smile, and Zalgo laughed.

"Really?" His face lit up, and she nodded.

"He wants me to preform every weekend." Her eyes lit up, as she looked at him.

The soft knocking came from the door, and Zalgo turned to look. Toby walked in, his head hung low as he closed it behind him. He looked at both of them, and took off his bandana. Minx didn't gasp, she just looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Thank you Toby…for saving me." Toby looked at her, eyes still filled with anger, malice and a tinge of hatred.

"Y-Y-you're w-welcome." He said, looking at Zalgo.

"H-h-he c-c-caused s-s-so mu-much pain in thi-this house. I d-d-don't s-see why S-S-Slender is s-still f-f-friends with h-h-him." He stepped closer.

"C-C-Cinder went through s-s-so MUCH t-t-to b-be apart o-of our fa-family. An-And now, you b-b-bring h-h-her h-h-here?!" He snapped through gritted teeth.

Minx, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It was my fault." Toby's head snapped over and looked at her. Confused.

"If I didn't summon him, by playing a stupid game, to get back at the people who terrorized me for years…I wouldn't be here. I'd still be at my mother's place, hating her more and more every day. Getting teased every day. It's not fun. But, I took the first step, and summoned Zalgo. He came, and killed all of them…every single one of them. There was blood everywhere…I attacked him, cracked his horn…and he kidnapped me. Took me back to where I used to live, and be…I heard about Riverbend, about it nearly burning down to the ground. I didn't know the story behind it…till Zalgo told me. And I'm sorry…" Her eyes glistened.

"I truly am sorry Toby. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She watched his face, start to relax.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen…I'm…I'm a blood witch. Related to Salem. One of the few real witches who didn't get caught. I haven't started training yet, but Zalgo promised that he would help me reach in…and start from the bottom up." Toby, kept leaning against the wall, looking her over. Nodding his head, slowly. As if thinking.

"T-That man at the t-t-theater, h-h-he loves you. H-H-Human's belong w-w-with h-h-humans. I don't k-k-know what Zalgo s-s-sees in you…or y-y-you see in him. B-B-But I'd suggest y-y-you loving another h-h-human." Toby murmured. Minx sat up, and stared at him.

"I'm not scared of you. I looked in the face of hell. And you don't fear me. You try coming after me…I swear, you'll regret it." She said, Toby watched her, and she watched him, both stared at each other. Toby shook his head slowly, and gave a weak sigh.

"I-I l-l-like her. K-K-Keep her safe. M-M-Make sure n-n-nothing h-h-happens to her Zalgo. S-She m-m-might be worth more hassle, th-th-then I thought." Toby cracked a grin, even if one side was already up in a smile. Zalgo's shoulders relaxed, Minx smiled.

"Again, thank you for saving me that night…I really…just thank you Toby." She stood on her feet, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug. He had a strong smell of blood surrounding him, Minx had learned, she had enjoyed the old copper penny smell. Toby had reacted, wrapping his arms around her, and hugging her back.

"He's a-a-after y-y-you M-M-Minx. I d-d-don't know w-w-when. But, he's g-g-g-g-going to f-f-find you." He whispered in her ear. She tightened her grip, and he pulled away, Zalgo, standing. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back to him. Toby, had looked up at Zalgo, a moment passed before he nodded, and walked out of the room. Zalgo looked at Minx, still holding onto her pill bottle tightly, her hands were shaking.

"Lets go home Minx. You need some rest." She gave a nod, looking at the door. Her heart started to jump, what was going to happen now? She held onto him tighter than before.

"I'll protect you with my life, I can promise you that much, and I'll talk to Adrian about the boys keeping watch. Just for a week or two. Okay?" He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. Minx gave a nervous nod.

…

She laid out on her bed, her head pounding, she rolled over, Zalgo wasn't there…he was at work. He never told her what he did, he only told her, that he was one of the good guys. She stood up, and walked to her dresser, a large radio was up there. Zalgo wasn't here, he was gone to who knows where, she flipped on her light, and turned on the radio. Nightcore, from her radio blasted. She let a smile slip across her lips, as she started to dance. Swinging her hips, she started to laugh. The music was flowing through her veins. She was laughing, enjoying herself. She reached down, lifting her gown up and over her head, dancing in her undergarments.

She felt herself laugh, muscles relax. She hasn't worked out, in almost three, four months. And she didn't mind. She was finally having fun, and starting to feel like her old self. She was even planning on dying her hair back to blue or something funky. And maybe even get green contacts. She lifted her arms up above her head, jumping to the beat.

The song was speaking to her heart, and she loved it. Her heart, felt free.

"Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!" She sang along with the song, listening to the artist, Lindsay Sterling, use her violin, a new violinist, she had found herself falling in love with. She reached over to her bedside, and grasped her own, opening it, she clicked replay, as she started to play along with the young artist. Her eyes closed, she played the chords, as she sang. It was different, nevertheless, she caught up, being able to play with her. The chorus, she nailed it. She nearly screamed with joy, as she continued playing, and singing. She laughed, as she made a mistake, and retried it. Nailed it. She bounced, danced, and jumped as she played. She felt, she couldn't have been happier.

Another nightcore, she closed her eyes, listening to the beat, and with ease, she started to play along.

"_I miss you…"_ She thought, there was a small moment of silence.

"_I'll be home sooner than you think…what are you doing up this late anyway? It's almost five in the morning. I figured you'd be asleep."_ She giggled, playing her violin.

"_You weren't here to fuck me to sleep."_ She teased. There was a moment of tense silence, before he laughed. A full heartfelt laugh.

"_Be good Minx. You're supposed to be recovering."_ She stuck out her tongue in defiance.

"_But baaaaabe I feel fiiiiine."_ Stunned, he stuttered.

"_M…Minx!"_ She stopped playing her violin only to laugh hard.

"_Go lay down love, I'll talk to you till you fall asleep."_ He was urging her. Rolling her eyes, she turned off the music, and placed her violin down.

Crawling to her bed, she flicked off the lights, and flopped down. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and stared off into the darkness.

"_Do you think my family misses me Zalgo?" _She asked, he sighed softly.

"_I'm not sure, I've looked all over the internet, and there said nothing about you disappearing, no thoughts on kidnapping, or anything…I'm not too sure your mom cares, but your dad had put in a valiant effort. The cops think you're dead. But no body, no proof."_ She closed her eyes, and tried to picture her mother now.

"_They believed your mom to have murdered you…but no proof, means well…she didn't do it. And Min Min, she hasn't changed one bit…"_ She nodded lightly; she moved on her back, looking up at the cealing.

"_What do you do Zalgo? You said to were a good guy, and I kind of want to know what you do. You have so much money…"_ She went silent, and Zalgo, moved slightly.

"_I'm a hired hand Minx. I kill bad guys for a living. Some are worth a pretty penny."_ She relaxed, and yawned.

"_Getting tired love?"_ He asked. She shook her head no.

"_No…but I wish you were-"_

_CRRRACK_

"_Zalgo…someone's out there…"_ She gasped, sitting up in bed.

"_Call Adrian now! You remember his number. Call now."_ It was an order, and she got up, grasped the nearest phone, her heart racing. Her chest starting to ache. She pounded in the numbers.

One ring.

Two Rings.

Three Rings.

"Hello?" It was Roslind. She took the phone, and hid within her deep closet.

"Roslind, it's Minx…there's something outside-"

A window shattered, she yelped, getting further into the closet.

"Help…please…hurry…something is inside the house. Send Masky, Hoodie…someone please Roslind." She whispered into the phone.

"Hang on sweetie, I'll grab the nearest boy and send them your way. Just stay silent, and hide." She was calm, speaking softly on the phone.

She ended the call, listening to the footsteps, they were heavy boots, coming up the stairs, slowly. The breathing was heavy, and very masculine. Her body shivered, as she buried herself underneath random clothes. Her body shivered.

"_Zalgo…"_ She whimpered.

"_Help's coming Min-Min. Hang on. Masky and Hoodie are on the way. Toby is their backup. Stay. Quiet. And keep your heart calm."_ He ordered. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on her breathing, on the way her heart was beating. She relaxed, breathing in through her nose, and out through her mouth. Cocking of a gun. Blasting through the wood door, she forced herself not to scream. She bit into the palm of her hand. Blood rushed into her mouth, as she opened her eyes, watching as the footsteps went to the bed, overturning the matress. A curse left his mouth. She didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't Micah.

"_It's not Micah Zalgo."_ Her voice was full of terror.

"_Keep your heartbeat slow Minx."_ The sound of his voice, made her muscles become lax.

She bit harder, as another blast went through her bed, her body shook. Her back hit the wall, the hangers started moving. Her eyes went wide, as she shook her head, palm of her hand bleeding. The feet were at the closet door, the knob started turning, tears formed in her eyes. The door was pulled open, shotgun barrel pointing on the inside, a masked face was what she saw, Minx let out a small whimper.

"Oh hello there…" He chuckled, aiming the gun at her.

"Come out little girl, let me see you…fully. And crawl." He ordered. Minx, was on her hands and knees crawling to her room. The light was turned on, as another man stepped into her room. Both were wearing all black. All she saw was their eyes, glistening and glazed over. She sat on her knees, looking at the two men. Faced with the guns in her face.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The man with the shotgun said, the man with the pistol came closer, keeping point.

"She is a cute little girl." He laughed.

Both smelt rancid. She knew better, she wasn't going to say anything. Her eyes looking back and forth between them.

"And she's already half naked for us." The one with the pistol said. Her eyes went wide, her heart sunk.

"_Zalgo…they're going…going to…to…"_ She couldn't finish her sentence.

"_Stay calm, they won't have a moment to lay a finger on you."_ He snapped.

Lightening struck the sky, thunder rolled.

"Oh yeah…nice big booty too…" The shotgun man took a step closer, placing the shotgun against her cheek.

"Nice house, where's the money at, and I'll think about leaving your pretty little face in once piece." He chuckled.

"I…I don't know. I've only lived here for a month." She whimpered. Keeping her eyes on him. The man frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Not a good answer…take your bra off…NOW!" He shouted. She flinched, reaching behind her, as she started to unclip, she heard the smallest of movements, and behind the two men, she saw Masky, Hoodie…and Toby; Toby, didn't wait, he took his hatchet, and slung it at the shotgun wielder, Minx watched the hatchet go through the back of his skull, sticking out. Minx flinched, feeling the warmth of his blood, touching her face, and her chest. He coughed once, falling forward. The man holding the pistol out, turned around, and Masky jumped him, slamming the knife, deep into his throat. The man, didn't get a chance to take a shot. Hoodie was behind him, filming the entire thing. Toby, took a step up, reaching down, he grasped the handle of his hatchet, looking at Minx.

Holding out his hand, she took it; helping her up, he wrapped her in a tight hug. She buried her face deep into his chest, taking in the sweet smell of blood. She kept shivering, and Toby held her tighter, not letting go.

"He's gone." Hoodie whispered, Masky stood up, she lifted her head, as she looked at the bloody mess. Her knees gave out, crumping against Toby.

"O…Oh my god…" She closed her eyes, as Toby held her.

"Home invasion?" Asked Masky.

"C-C-Can't C-C-Chance it." Toby replied.

"We should take her back to the mansion." Hoodie whispered. Minx, kept her eyes closed, as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Did you take your medicine at least Minx?" Masky asked, she gave a light nod.

"Y-Y-Yes." Toby told them, all three sighed in unison.

"Whelp, time to clean up the mess." Masky stretched, as he leaned down grasping the pistol guy, hefting him over his shoulder. Hoodie, closing the camera, grasped the other guy, and started to drag him down the hall. Minx looked at Toby, who gently pulled her away from him.

"T…Thank you Toby…so much. If you guys wouldn't have shown up…" She shuddered, holding herself. He reached back, and gently clasped her bra.

"Y-y-you s-should c-come back t-t-to th-the mansion." He turned away, keeping his eyes off her. She reached her dresser, pulling out a long gown, and tossing it over her.

"_Stay where you are, I'm almost home."_ She shuddered, feeling his voice crawl over her skin.

"Zalgo said I should stay here." She turned around, looking at Toby, he gave a nod.

"We'll s-s-stay h-here until h-he g-gets h-here." She gave a nod, stepping over the large puddles of blood, feeling her stomach heave. She grasped his arm, and he helped her around it. She couldn't believe how much blood one person can have in their body. The blood on her face, and chest had dried, and she scratched the places, feeling it flake off, and underneath her manicured nails. She stopped midstride, Toby looked at her, her vision had started to fog. Tears cascaded over her cheeks, washing some of the blood away.

"That was almost me…" She took in a shaky breath.

"That…that guy…almost shot me…that guy…he…he…" Her body started to tremble. Her palm started to throb in pain, she looked at Toby.

"And you guys kill for a living?" She asked, Toby nodded; she let out a soft sob, collapsing onto the hardwood. Toby knelt down, wrapping his arms around her, and placed her in his arms.

"L-l-lets g-g-go do-downstairs." He walked down the two flights, keeping her cradled into his chest. As he got to the bottom floor, he went into the common room, placing her on the couch. She looked up at him, bright violet eyes, he gave a light sigh. Sitting down next to her, she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I-I-I'm sure, Zalgo w-w-w-will clean it u-u-up." She looked at him, and gave another nod.

"You really hate me…don't you?" She asked, Toby shrugged. He looked at her, and through the racing goggles she couldn't tell, but it almost looked like he finally relaxed. She closed her eyes, and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I-I-I w-w-wouldn't have come t-t-t-to help i-if I did." He looked over at her, saw her face had gone slack, her breathing shallow, as she slept. He laid back with her head still on his shoulder. He watched the sun come through the clouds, rain falling against the roof.

…

Soft hands touched her, her eyes opened, and she saw bright neon eyes staring at her. She smiled brightly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zalgo came home to her. She nuzzled herself against his chest, breathing in his scent. There was a soft rolling of thunder, he was speaking, and she didn't care to whom. Her lover was home, he was here…with her. Holding her so carefully in his arms.

"Zalgo…you're home." She whispered, and he leaned down kissing the top of her head.

"Come, let's get you to bed…" A door was opened, she finally opened her eyes completely, and watched him lay her down on, beautiful dark purple bedsheets. The bed, was huge, and extremely soft. Minx had almost sunk right into it. She watched Zalgo lift his shirt above his head, unbuckle his belt, and unzip his jeans. She watched him, and when he turned back around, she could see new deep cuts along his abdomen, going in many different directions, some even stiched. She reached out, and softly touched one, her finger running along the stich. She looked up at him, and he gave a cheeky grin. His hair, had been cut back to his neck. Horns, pertruding from his forehead. She reached out, taking his hands into hers. He climbed onto the bed, for the first time, since she had known him, tears, real tears fell from his eyes, and caressed his porclian skin. She touched his face gently, with the tips of her fingers. He took her hand, and placed his cheek against her palm. He rubbed his face against it, bandage and all.

"I was so scared I'd lost you…I was so…so scared…" He whispered, kissing her hand. Minx, pulled her hand away, he looked at her, eyes filled with sorrow; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him. She held him close, she felt her own tears fall down her face.

"I love you…I love you so much. Please Zalgo, never leave my side again. I need you…please. I'm begging you, don't ever leave me again." She mumbled against his neck. His arms tightened around her, as he held her close, he sobbed softly into her skin.

"I love you too Minx...I promise I'll never leave your side again. I swear. I'd never, ever let you out of my sight again." He buried his face into her neck, stroking her growing hair. He pulled away for moment, to pull out the blankets, he laid down, and she curled against him, he pulled the blankets over them, covering them up. He closed his eyes, finally feeling complete, holding her against him. He waited until she had fallen into a deep sleep, to let himself fall into one.

…

The sound of running water woke her, she lifted her head, and Zalgo wasn't next to her. Before she said anything, she saw another door, just across the room. She lifted the blankets, and walked over, the light was off, but candles surrounded the large Jacuzzi like tub. The entire bathroom was almost the size of the master bedroom. Completely obsidian, there was a large sink, with a skull tap. The toilet was almost platnuim looking. Next to the tub, was a large rock shower. With a built in seat. Flower petals floated in the tub, Zalgo was leaning over, turning the water off. He turned around and smiled, he had a towel around his waist, as he stood straight, he looked back at her.

"Come, lets relax together Min-Min." He had seemed happy, relaxed, when he approached her, he lifted the gown up and over her head. He reached around, unclasping her bra, and gently helping her pulling her underwear down. He took her hand and helped her step into the tub. He took off the towel and she looked away embressed. Not like she hasn't seen it before, but…she looked back, as he stepped into the tub, he laid back against one of the pillowed seats. He outstretched his arms, and she turned around, laying her back against his chest. He reached over, pulling a small cup out. He filled it with water, and poured it over her head. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, feeling the warm water flow over her. He done this a few more times, before he reached over, grasping a very floral smelling shampoo, and gently, he started rubbing her skull, massaging the shampoo in. She let out a light moan, his stomach tightened. He swallowed, as he ran his hands through her hair. To her shoulders, he ran his fingers over her skin, her body reacted, giving her goosebumps made his stomach do flips. The way she was reacting to him, made his entire body feel like goo.

He reached over for the cup, and he poured it over her again, running his hands through her hair. Clearing the shampoo away, he gently massaged her scalp. The tension melting from her muscles. He went to rinse her hair out once more, she turned around, and faced him. He was staring at her big, beautiful eyes. She reached out, touching his lips, running down to his chin, were a permanent scar remained. Her fingers ran down his neck, touching his collarbones. Her hands went down to his abdomen, back up to his chest. He caught her hands, and held them in his own; interlocking fingers he rubbed her hands with his thumbs. He leaned in, placing his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, holding onto his hands tightly. He let her hands go, as he cupped her face in his hands he leaned in, his lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes, accepting the kiss. He pulled her in, her arms went around his neck. His hands traveled from her face, to her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently. She broke the kiss, to look him in the eyes. Running his hands down her back, he felt every curve, every bump, and every turn of her body. She closed her eyes, and he watched the blush creep across her cheeks.

His lips touched the nape of her neck, as he kissed to her shoulder. Her hands went up into his hair, her heart, started to beat faster, he gently laid kisses up to her jaw, his hands at her hips. Her body had started to tremble at his very touch. Her hands made knots in his hair. He breathed out against her lips, lifting her with ease, he laid on top of her, kissing at her neck, to her water soaked breasts. Gently, he licked at her nipple, taking the small water droplets from them. Her body shuddered, her eyes closed, moaning, her body had arched against him. Taking the nipple he started to suck, he looked up, watching her face contort in pleasure, his hand ran up her body, taking her other large breast in his hand, he started to massage the heavy globe. Minx, moaned out again, her moans becoming louder. Moving his hand down, his fingers trailed over her stomach, to her curls. Her hips bucked as his finger, gently slid inside.

Her hands were in his hair again, making fists as his fingers moved gently inside her. She started breathing heavier. His face moved, from her nipple, to the top of her breast. He opened his mouth, letting his fangs sink deep.

"Zalgo!" She cried out, blood rushed to his mouth, as he gently sucked. She still tasted just as sweet as chocolate. He groaned, moving his fingers faster, he felt her start to get tight around him. She pulled him close, her eyes rolled back. Letting her breast go, he kissed up to her lips, kissing her deeply.

Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss, his legs pried hers apart, he felt her against the head of his member, wanting him. Needing him. He kept kissing her, deeper, harder, she opened her mouth, inviting him. His tongue danced with hers, he pushed himself inside her, her body welcomed him. She was warm, and very wet. He moved his hips, slow and gentle. She moaned against his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her legs were up against his hips, feet dangling out of the water. He held onto her sides, moving slowly. Her body shuddered against his, he felt her wrap around him, contracting. She broke the kiss, letting her head fall back, she moaned. The passion within her voice, made him close his eyes, and groan. He ran his hand up, gently touching her face. Her eyes opened, they looked at each other, smiling. Her mouth dropping open as she moaned louder. He couldn't help but smile, as he kept thrusting, deeper he went. Her body kept taking him. He didn't want to stop, she didn't want him to stop.

"I love you Minx…" He whispered, as his mouth caught hers in a deeper, more passionate kiss. She moaned at the rhythm of his hips. Water from the tub, started to slosh over the sides. He didn't care, nor did she. He held her, as he pleased her. Her breathing became heavy, her body tightened around him, he felt himself start to get where she was.

"I want you to cum with me…" She purred, he looked at her, face and skin flushed with pleasure. He couldn't deny her. He wouldn't…

Leaning down he placed his forehead against hers, he kept her within his arms, she kept holding onto him. His groaning had grown louder, matching with her moans.

"I'm close Minx…" He groaned, she looked up at him.

"Don't pull out, please…" She whimpered, he nodded.

She closed her eyes, mouth opening to a perfect O. He grunted, holding onto her face, he captured her lips, he refused to pull out, he hit his peak with her. He kept thrusting, only until he couldn't move any longer. He held still, breaking the kiss. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears that he gently wiped away.

"Marry me someday…" She whispered. He looked at her, his eyes widened.

"You want me to marry you…?" He asked, she gave a nod.

"I…I'm in love with you, I know I am…" Her bottom lip trembled.

"What about…?" He started to ask, she shook her head.

"I want you, I don't want him…you…you mean everything to me. I want to marry you…" She smiled, kissing his lips. He held her in that kiss for a moment longer. He broke it, still looking down at her.

"I'm in love with you Minx, my beautiful desert flower…I want you to be mine forever…" He grasped her hand, holding it. She smiled, as a soft laugh escaped her lips, fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"What did we just do?" She asked, looking at him. He cracked a smile.

"I think, we just made love." She laughed again, more freely before burying her face, back into his chest.


End file.
